Do you forgive me or not?
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Ashley and Spence have been married since 10 years and two years ago, Spencer divorced from Ashley after she finds out that this one have been cheating on her. Now Ashley is trying everything to win her back…do you think she'll make it?
1. one

**Chapter 1**

**This is a new story about Spashley and other characters and is based on EVERYONE. **

**Characters: **

**Ashley Davies: 28 years old, is a Famous singer, divorced from Spencer Carlin, they adopted a child, Beccy.**

**Spencer Carlin: 27 years old, divorced from Ashley Davies, is a social worker and lives in LA.**

**Beccy: 17 years old, was in Ju-v for a period of time, her parents got killed in a car accident when she was 6. She's a rebel and likes to give drama.**

**Carmen: 17 years. Girlfriend of Beccy. Her parents aren't rich like the other kids around her. And she's a rebel just like her girlfriend…but more.**

**Kyla: 26 years, married to Madison Duarte, works for her sister,**

**Madison Duarte: 26 years old, she's a famous designer.**

**Aiden Davies: 29 years old, is the brother of Kyla and Ashley, he's a cop. And he's single since college.**

**Summary: Ashley and Spence have been married since 10 years and two years ago, Spencer divorced from Ashley after she finds out that this one have been cheating on her. Now Ashley is trying everything to win her back…do you think she'll make it?**

**P.S: In each chapter you will have a POV on different Characters but I'll always put a Pov about Ashley and Spencer on each one.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ashley's POV**

"Beccy, wait!" I yell after my daughter who was about to open the front door. She turns to me and puts her fake smile like always.

"what's up, _mom_?" she asked tiredly. I sigh, since Spencer divorced with me, my life has been difficult. My daughter hates me for that...No she hates me because I cheated on Spencer. Since then none of them wants to talk to me. I tried everything but nothing. We adopted her when she was 15 and ever since she keeps calling us her mom. And I love it! We tried to have a kid together but Spencer couldn't and I didn't want to carry a kid in me. No way! And let me tell you right now, this kid is a case!

"erm...Just want to know if you want to invite Carmen over for dinner?" I ask. Actually I don't even like that girl as a girlfriend for my daughter. She's a devil and if it wasn't for her my daughter wouldn't have restart smoking weeds and drinking almost every day. Even at school! She knows that I hate her girlfriend but I'm trying. She laughed bitterly.

"wow, mom...you don't even like Carmen and now you want me to invite her over!" she asked incredibly. I groan and reach my hand in my hair.

"Look, I'll be nice with her, ok?" ok I kind of lie because this is impossible, I'm always the first one to pick up a fight. Yet,I never understood how Spence can like this girl, she's poison for the humanity. She rolled her eyes and takes her car keys.

"whatever, mom...I wish that I was with Spencer right now" she blurted out before she walks out of the door. My heart crashes and I feel really sad about what she just said. Yes,I made so many mistakes but they can at least try to work the things out with me like I always try to do with my ex-wife. I sigh and walk to the cupboard to take a drink, since she left me, been 2 years, I've been drinking a lot but not to a point to get send in rehab. The alcohol is my only friend in this house right now and I feel happy to have it. I swallow three shots in one time before I hear a voice behind me.

"don't you think it's too early to drink?" my sister mumbled. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch, she and Madison followed me. I'm happy to see them together, they have been together since 8 years and they barely fight. I never understood. My best friend is the right girl for her and I know it.

"hey, Chica what's wrong with you?" she asked in concern. I sigh as I stare at my glass.

"just having a bad time with Beccy again" I blurt out and rub my temple . Thank god that I'm not working today.

"go easy on her, it's not fun for her to just have one of her parents at the time when she has already lost her real parents" Kyla informed me and I scoff and glare at her.

"Jeez, thanks for reminding me, Ky… and you kidding right? I'm being nice to her but she just giving me a hard time...I can't take care of her like Spencer does and I certainly cannot deal with her dramas!" I hiss and take a sip from my glass. Madison glared at me before she pushes the glass to her side.

"well, do you blame her for that?" Madison blurted out. I give her a cold stare.

"don't start with this, babe" Kyla warned. My best friend rolled her eyes.

"whatever, all I want to say it's fight more for her...she still loves you I'm sure of that and you know it too...and beside she never date anyone since you got divorced" Madison explained. I raise my eyebrows because I'm surprise about what I just hear. But I'm super happy that she didn't move on from me and now that I know that, all I have to do is fight more for her than the first time.

"I know, Madison but...you know that it's never easy with Spencer and now her family hate me for what I did!" I groan and put my head in my hands. My sister sighed and rubs my back.

"look, just don't think about this too much because if you do, you will only put more pressure on yourself and it's not good. Talk to her when you will feel ready to have a _mature discussion _and that means with no yelling or anything like that" she suggested. She's right! My sister always right and she has always been by my side no matter what. She never let me go. That's why I love her so much. I give her a soft smile and nod.

"thanks for that Ky...Now why are you here early in my house?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"well, it's Glen's birt-" I interrupt her because I know what she was about to say. I hate this boy and he never like me either. I can't understand how my sister can be best friend with this jerk! Spencer has a horrible brother and I feel lucky to have a nice one.

"no!" I reply. She whined so did Madison. I hate when they do that.

"please,Ash...it's his birthday, don't you think it will be nice for you to start a friendship with him!" she asked tiredly. I start to laugh; it was completely fake.

"he can fuck off, I don't want to be friend or start to talk with this bastard!" I sneer. Madison scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"we all know that's it's not the only reason to why you don't want to come...you don't want to see Spencer" she smirked. If she wasn't my best friend she would be already on the floor.

"Madison, shut up... And Kyla said it herself_; 'I have to talk to her like mature adult do, not by yelling on each other_' and trust me, this is exactly what is going to happen if I show up just like that" I hiss. They shrugged their shoulders.

"ok, fine then...I think I'll give the tickets for Veronica's show to Beccy then" my sister said nonchalantly. I wide my eyes in shock.

"You wouldn't!" I say and she nods her head with a big innocent smile. I hate her right now.

"you always have to find a good way to blackmail me !" I pout and she makes a happy dance. Madison was laughing beside her.

"so are you in...or...out?" she asked me with a smirk. I can't say no because I never miss a show of the Veronicas and they are one of my favorite singers. And I actually already make a song with them; _'Don't blame yourself'_, this song was a success and they even agreed to work on another song with me again.

"I'm in" I mumble. We laughed.

**Beccy's POV**

After I lost my parents when I was a kid, I ended up in a place for trouble kids when I was around 7 years till 12 years. I was adopted by four families but none of them could have support me. I was too hard. I wasn't a good example for the people around me and even at school. We replaced me to the same place till I turn 15. I ran away, starting steeling, breaking into the houses and selling weeds to make money until I was caught and ended up in Ju-v. That's when I met the perfect family; Spencer and Ashley… Why did my mom have to fucked up everything by fucking her assistant! When I found out about that, I couldn't even look at my mom without saying something hurtful to her. She hurts my mom and I can't accept that. It was too much for us to handle

"hey...what are you thinking about?" she asked softly as she wraps her arms around my waist form behind. We were sitting on the bench outside of the school. I sigh before I lean my head on her chest.

"my mom being a loser" I say and she chuckled.

"Are we talking about Spence or…Ashley?" she asked innocently even If she already knows the answer. I roll my eyes and hit her playfully I the shoulder.

"Ashley...and she invite you over for dinner" I inform my girlfriend and she starts to laugh loudly.

"You know that your mom hates me, right?" she reminded me. I nod my head.

"yep and god knows what she can do this time!" I hiss and she squeezed my arms.

"erm...I think I'll take the chance then...and I know that you don't want to forgive about what happened but she loves you so don't be too harsh with her" she blurted out. I pull away to look at her and raise my eyebrow with a funny look. She still doesn't know about my real parents and I don't even think she knows that I was adopted. I never told her about it and nor about my past.

"are you sure that you're not sick of something to say something like that about my mom?" I joke and she rolled her eyes.

"nah, Chica...I'm just telling you a true fact" she shrugged her shoulders. I sigh and reach my hands in my hair.

"if my life was so easy" I whine. She giggled and presses her lips on my cheek before she pulls away.

"well, you have me, that's already something good and Spencer, Ashley and the others...just don't let anyone to get on your temper right now" she exclaimed. I smile softly at her, I'm lucky to have her.

"see the way you talk to me?" I inform and she nods her head before I can continue.

"you should talk to my mom that way" I smirk when I see the look she was giving me. Priceless!

"pfff...so she can kill me when you're not around!...No thanks, I'll pass" she said incredibly. I laugh.

"she won't kill you, she just hates the way you spend your free time" I roll my eyes when she smirked back.

"ha, I can't help it... and I love to make new enemies" she winked at me.

"whatever, Carmen... Let's go to class so you can face my lovely mom later" I say with sarcasm as the bell starts to ring. We chuckled as we walked hand in hand toward the entry of the school.

**Sooo…what do you think? Leave me your opinions :)**

**Next chapter: Spencer's Pov, Ashley's Pov, Carmen and Beccy.**

**Ps: Mistakes are mine  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spencer's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch, working on a new file about a teenage boy and I can't concentrate on my work because I can't stop thinking about her. I don't even know why! I sigh and close the file and put it on the coffee table, i'll work on this later. I stand up from the couch and walk to the kitchen to grab something to eat. After I finish eating, I walk back to the living room and sit there, thinking about my life and what I have been through. After I lost Ashley, all I could think about was Beccy, I feel sorry for her that she had to lose both of us. A part of me feels guilty about all this and yet, I don't even know why I blame myself. I mean, if we weren't so busy with work, maybe all of this wouldn't have happen. Argh! I don't even know what to think anymore. I live alone in this house and I only get to see Beccy when I can because I work most all of the time. I rub my temple and groan when I hear my cellphone rings. I look at the screen and smile softly.

''_hey, sweety''_

''_hey, mom…how are you?''_ she asked in concern. I smile sadly even if I know that she can't see it.

''_I'm good…what about you?''_ she scoffed and that means that something is wrong.

''_I'll be good if you were there to stop mom from inviting Carmen over!...She hates her mom!''_ she whined. I chuckle softly because it was true. The last time Carmen came to our house, Ashley drags out of the house by the hair. Since this night, the poor girl never came back.

''_I wish that I was here and I'm sure that your mom is trying to…start a friendship or something''_ I joke even if it's was impossible for Ashley to like Carmen.

''_Hahaha…very funny mom…when I get to see you? I'm dying here!'' _I sigh and reach my hand in my hair. I want to say I don't know but I know she'll get obsess and I don't want this.

''_You can come tonight and stay for the weekend and you'll get back home after your uncle's birthday?''_ I suggest as I start writing on my papers. She yelled over the phone and I smile widely.

''_YES! I LOVE YOU MOM…I'll see you later…bisou'' _she said.

''_love you too and be nice to your mom''_ she mumbled something before I hang up the phone. I might hate Ashley but I don't want to take Beccy from her or for our daughter to hate her like I do. For the rest of the afternoon, I worked on my file and had the time to take a nap to until I got awake by the bell. I rub my eyes and walk to the door.

''it was about time! I've been knocking since forever!'' Madison yelled and walks past me. I roll my eyes and close the door.

''hello to you too, Madi'' I say with sarcasm as I follow her to the living room. I throw my body on the couch and hide my face under the pillow. She always has to ruin my afternoon.

''I have something to tell you and I'm afraid that you not going to like it'' she blurted out. I remove the pillow from my face and look at her with confusion.

''what is it now? Did you scratch my mercedez?'' I ask with a dangerous look. This car is my life. She rolled her eyes because she knows how much I care for this car.

''no and can you stop thinking about this car for once!'' she hissed and I scoff.

''not going to happen…so what is it?'' I ask tiredly. She takes a deep breath.

'' Ashley is coming for your brother's birthday'' she blurted out and bits her lips. I stand up from the couch and she knows that I was angry right now because she takes a step back.

''don't tell me you're the one who invited her? You know my feelings toward her!'' I ask hardly. She sighed.

''it wasn't me but Kyla and it's not like you are going to talk to her anyway'' she replied and I glare at her.

''so? That's not a reason for her to invite my ex-fiancée that I hate so much'' I yell because I was angry after Kyla.

''look, Spence…just forget that she'll be here, you don't have to jeopardize anything…we all knows that she hurts you pretty badly but don't let her get under your skin'' she pleaded. I rub my forehead and sit back on the couch, trying to calm myself. Now I'm going to have to spend all the night with HER!

''Tell your girl that when I'll see her, I will strangle her with my hands!'' I hiss and she started to laugh. Of course!

''right, babe…now get dress we are going to the mall'' she said and I give her a stupid look.

''for what''

''to buy the stuffs for your bro's birthday and I'm sure that you didn't even buy him is gift'' she said with a smirk. I chuckle softly because it was true. I stand up from the couch.

''fine…give me 15 minutes and I'm all yours'' and with that I walk away to get ready. I walked around the mall, trying to find a gift for my brother but I couldn't find anything and decided that I'll go back tomorrow. I told Madison to meet me in front of the Guess's shop. While i'm waiting for her, I hear a voice that I wished that it was a dream. My blood starts to boil.

'' Spencer?'' her soft voice said. I turn to look at her and she looks like hell. Her eyes looks tired and she has bags under her eyes.

''don't talk to me'' I hiss back and look around for Madison because if she don't gets here right now, I'm going to lose control of my anger. When she touched my arm, I immediately push her away and glare at her.

''sorry…i-I didn't…'' she started to say but I interrupted her.

''just leave me alone, Ashley! Is it too hard for you to understand that I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU'' I yell softly because I don't want the people around us to be involved in our conversation.

''yes it is! See, I told Kyla that I wasn't going to do it but I can't help it…For how long are you going to be hate me? We got divorced so we can at least talk and try to be friends!'' she sighed. I laugh bitterly at this. I look around before I get close to her face.

''friends isn't in my vocabulary right now and I don't think it will be …so I suggest you to walk away right now instead of making a fool of yourself!'' I warn, my face was close to hers. She looks from my eyes to my lips. I did too. What the fuck am I doing? I'm not supposed to do that. She nods her head and takes a step back.

''ok, I'll leave…but just so you know that I won't ever let you go, if I have to fight for till my death, I will'' she mumbled softly before she walks away. I groan and reach my hand in my hair. And just like that Madison was here. She frowned and point toward where Ashley just left.

''was that Ash?'' she asked. I nod my head slowly as we started to walk outside of the mall.

''oh…are you ok?'' she asked with concern.

''no I'm not…she's pissing me off, Madison! She won't leave me alone for a second!'' I reply angrily. And I don't know why but I feel happy that she still cares about me.

''don't you think it's because she doesn't want to get rid of you and she loves you more than anything…so maybe you should- ''

''don't even go there…if you think that I'm going to feel sorry for her than you wrong! No one has ever hurt me like she did, not even Silver!'' I warn.

''fine sorry…I just don't want you to fall into depression or start drinking like a mad women'' she said softly and I frown.

''why are you telling me this? Why would you think that I'll drink my sorrow into alcohol?'' I ask as I get into the passenger seat. She sighed and gets into the car.

''because I don't want you to turn like Ashley…she's not being herself since…you know?'' she replied. To be honest, I was touch by what she just said but I can't do this. So I acted like I don't care.

''and I care because?'' I lie because I still care about her but I don't want to show it or for anyone to hope that I'll be back with her. She rolled her eyes and turn on the engine.

''forget that I say anything'' she mumbled. We stayed in silence for the rest of the drive. I couldn't stop about what Madison told me. Last time Ashley started to drink excessively. The things didn't end up so well for her. And I don't want this to happen. But I'm not in her life anymore so it's not of my business.

**Carmen's POV**

''Is this normal that I'm shaking like a fish?'' I ask urgently to my girlfriend and she rolled her eyes.

''shut up and everything will be fine…and if not then we'll leave and go to my mom's house'' she reassured me and kissed me on the lips but I wasn't convince. It's Ashley! Last time I was there she almost killed me because she caught me on top of her daughter.

''I need a smoke'' I blurt out and reach for a spliff but she stops me hardly by the wrist and glared at me.

''no!...don't even think about it…just calm down, ok…I won't let you alone with her'' she said with a little smile. I pouted before I lean and kiss her with passion until someone knock on my window's car. I pull away to see who it was and I almost pee on me. She has this fake smile on her face. Typical! Beccy opens the car door and drags me out with her.

''mom, you could have wait inside'' she said tiredly. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and turns to give me a big smile. So fake! I swallow my lumps.

''oh, I was, until I saw a Honda in front of my house'' she said. My girlfriend rolled her eyes and I follow her inside of the house. We walked into the kitchen and the dinner was already set on the table, I sit beside Beccy and I can her mum's eyes burning on me. Why she hates me so much? I never knew the answer.

'' so, Carmen…how's school?'' she asked and take a bit from her plate. I clear my throat awkwardly.

''erm…fine, thanks'' I mumble. She nods even if she doesn't believe me. See, I'm the worst student in this school. Everyone knows about my reputation except my girlfriend and I don't want her to find out because it will kill her.

''rigggght…so what are your intentions with my daughter? Are you just trying to get into her pants?'' she asked with an attitude. I chocked and feel someone squeezing my knee. I flinch; Beccy is not happy.

''mom! What the fuck?'' she hissed. Her mum shrugged her shoulders and takes a sip from her glass of wine. All this wasn't a good idea at all.

''what? I just want to know who my daughter is dating…I don't want you to start dating a girl like _her_'' she hissed back, glaring at me. Beccy slammed her hands on the table and I jump but not Ashley. I guess she used to it.

''right now, I don't even want you to consider me as your daughter…you're being a bitch as a mother and I can't stand this…I'm out of here …let's go Carmen'' she screamed as she stood up from the chair. He immediately stands up at the same time as me. I think that what Beccy said was really mean and I can say that Ashley thought the same thing as me because she looks sad and hurt.

''where are you going? I'm sorry, ok?...Please, just come back here'' she pleaded. Beccy shook her head and turns to her mother.

''I'm going to stay with mom because this is the only place where I can feel comfortable'' she replied and with that she walks out of the door. Before I can follow her, she stops me by the arm.

''if you think that I will let you ruin my relationship with my daughter, you are wrong!'' She informed me with a glare. Ok, now that's enough! I push her hand away and glare back.

''you already did the job…I'm not like you Ms. Davies, at least I love her and I can show it to her but…can you?'' I reply with smirk. She didn't say anything, she was speechless. I shook my head and walk away. What a mother!

I run after Beccy, she was already in the car and she looks piss. I sigh and get into my car; I won't start the car until I know that she's alright.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly. She was staring out of the window but I can tell that she was crying.

"no, I'm not Carmen! My mom is being a selfish bitch with me!" she hissed and turns to look at me.

"Don't talk about her like that...what you said early was kind of harsh" I hiss back. Yeah, I hate her mom but I don't want to cause more trouble between them. She laughed bitterly.

"Are you on her side or mine? Because I swear Carmen if you get into my family's business, you won't be happy about what I might do" she yelled and I sigh. I'm not even in the mood to fight with her right now.

"fine, if this what you want, I'll shut my mouth and I'll drive you to your mom" I say coldly. Yep I'm angry right now and I can't help it.

"good" she replied in the same tone. I roll my eyes at her behaviour and start the car. When I arrive in front of Spencer's house, I didn't stop the car because it wasn't necessary for me to get out. She unlocks her belt and opened the door.

"thanks and goodnight" was the only thing she said before she slammed the door. I laugh bitterly to myself. Are you kidding me now? She didn't even give me a kiss or something! I slam my hands on the wheel and shook my head as I drive away from the house. When I arrive home, my parents weren't there, which doesn't surprise me. I walk to the fridge to take a corona and I sigh because I don't see any and only one person could have drank my beers. Lesly!

"sup, bitch" ha, speaking of the devil. I put a fake smile as I close the fridge door.

"sup, slut...what are you up to?" I ask as I sit on the table and start to roll a joint. Lucky for us that my parents aren't here or they would have killed me. My older sister raised her eyebrows and sat beside me.

"there's a party at Ben's house...you should come and bring Beccy with you" she exclaimed. I mumble something to myself before I light the spliff. She frowned.

"what was that?" she asked, pointing her finger on me and I frown.

I take a puff "what was what?" and exhale the smoke. She sighed and sat beside me.

"you said something under your voice when I told you to bring Beccy...don't tell me that the two of you are fighting again" she blurted out. I rub my temple and let out a sigh.

"kind of...I went to supper at her house, her mom was being a bitch, she got mad...we left and we fought so here I am" I answer. She nods and grabs the spliff and takes a puff.

"it was just a little argument, nothing to worry about, she was probably to obsesses or something" she shrugged her shoulders.

"yea, maybe" I hope that she's right because I'll die if she break up with me.

"righhhht, then stop being moody and let me cheer you up" she said. I chuckle softly. You know what? Fuck it! I really need have some fun right now and stop thinking about my fight with Beccy.

"fine!...let me go take a shower first" I exclaim and run upstairs. When I was done, we take my car to drive to the party. Even if I didn't have a big car like the others I can see on the parking lot, I could care less. I know that most of the teenagers around me are rich but it's not something important for me. But sometime I'm jealous because they can have the perfect life and the perfect family and not me. My parents don't have a big job; my mom works in a supermarket and my dad sells cars. What a great job! I get out of the car and get into the house, leaving my sister behind because I know that she was probably flirting with every girls and boys around her. I walk immediately toward the bar and order two shots of tequila. I need to get wasted as hell tonight and nothing is going to stop me. After a few hours, I was pretty drunk and tired from dancing, so I decided to take a break. I found a couch and sit on it. Just when I was about to close my eyes, I feel a body beside me.

"you're Carmen, right?" she asked. I frown and nod my head.

"yeah, what do you want?" I ask drunkenly.

"I just want to know if you have some 'stuffs' on you?" she asked like if it was something important. I roll my eyes.

"how do you know that I'm selling?" I ask and raise my eye rows when she flinched.

"Kevin...he told me that you have the right thing to make me feel better...but I guess he was wrong" she said and stands up to leave but I stop her by the wrist.

"fine...what kind of stuffs do you want?" I ask as I look around to make sure that no one was looking.

"anything that I can take from you right now...I'm craving" she blurted out. Typical! They are always like that. I grab a little bag of white powder behind my jeans pocket and hand it to her.

"Here, take this... And go slowly on this one because it's pretty hard to handle" I wink at her. She blushed before she hands me the money and walks away. I know, I know, I shouldn't be doing this but this the only way to make some money and to continue to pay for the school. My parents don't even know in which school I'm going and I think that if they find out that I'm going to a big school, they will ask me a lot of questions. I paid the school all by myself so did my sister.

"Selling again" my sister said, coming out of nowhere with two chicks. I raise my eyebrow at them before I turn to look at my sister.

"you know it, Lesly...and now I'm feeling dizzy " I blurt out and rub my forehead.

"just be sure to not get caught...because anyone around her can turn out to be a snitch to your girl" she Informed me. I reach my hand in my hair and sigh.

"I know, don't need to remind me!...aren't you suppose to have _fun_ right now?'' I raise my eyebrows, referring to the two hot chicks beside her. She smirked at me and wrapped her arms around their waists. Bitch!

''this is exactly what I'm about to do…see ya later sis'' and with that she walked away. I shook my head and laugh by myself. I look around me and everyone was having a lot of fun. How come I can't have this? I look at my phone, hoping that she has answered to my text but she didn't, I sigh sadly and put it back in my pocket. I walk to the bar; I need another drink.

**Beccy's POV**

When I get inside of the house, I slam the door behind me and my mom showed up with a concern look on her face.

''hey, what's wrong?'' she asked softly and wrapped her arms around me.

''I hate her, mom…she always have to fucked up everything!'' I cry and she sighed as she rubs my arm.

''did something happen between you and Carmen?'' she knows me too well. Sometime I wonder how she can do it.

''yeah, I got mad after her and I didn't even send her a proper goodnight…I'm a horrible girlfriend, mom!'' I whine and whip my eyes. She chuckled softly.

''no you're not…she'll understand if you text her back or talk to her'' she raised her eyebrows and I frown. She pointed at my phone. When I look at the screen, I have 10 missed calls from Carmen and 4 from my mom. I sigh because I'm being a bitch to my girlfriend because of Ashley.

''I-I can't do it, mom…she will get mad at me'' she shook her head.

''she won't if you text her'' I groan, I guess I have no choice.

''fine!...what's for dinner?'' I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

''you didn't eat?'' I roll my eyes.

''no, I lost my appetite when I was at Ashley's'' she nods slowly. We started to eat; talking about everything and nothing. What I'm feeling right now, I never feel it when I'm around Ashley…Well not after what she did.

''did you know that your mom is coming this weekend for Glen's birthday?'' she blurted out and I stop eating.

''Are you kidding me mom!...I was going to bring Carmen and now everything is going to turn awkward!'' I hiss. She sighed and grabs the plates from the table and put them in the sink.

''I know sweety but I'm the one who invited her…Kyla did!''

''great…I'm going to my room'' I stand up but she stopped me.

''can I at least have a goodnight kiss'' she smirked and I roll my eyes. I kiss her on the cheek.

''goodnight mom'' and I run upstairs to call Carmen. When I get in my room, I drop my body on my bed and dial her number. I wait but nothing. I guess that she's really mad at me. So I decide to text her .

''_I'm sorry, please answer me if you get this:('' _I waited five minutes before I receive her answer.

''_you really hurt me, Beccy''_ My heart twisted.

''_I know and that's why I'm sorry…come over'' _

''_erm…I'm not in a good state to drive :/'' _she kidding me? We get into a fight and she gets drunk! I clench my fists.

''_wow, you're unbelievable, you know that?'' _I press hardly on the buttons.

''_well, you're the one who cause this, not me!'' _When I see her text, I shook my head and drop my phone beside me. It been 30 minutes and I never text her back but she did and she sends me more than 3 texts.

''_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh…''_

''_c'mon babe, answer me…''_

''_Can you at least text me something?''_

''_ok, I get it…I'll see you tomorrow…good night…p.s: I luv you xoxo'' _ I sigh when I see all her texts. I don't want to talk over texting so I'll talk to her tomorrow.

**The next morning…**

When I woke up, I jump from my bed when I see who was beside me.

''how the fuck did you get in?'' I hiss. She chuckled but stops when she saw the serious expression I was giving her..

''your mom let me in'' she mumbled and I scoff before I stand up from the bed.

''you should leave then'' I reply and she frowned.

''no, I won't…I don't like it when we fight about something stupid because of Ashley'' I sigh because I agree with her. I sit on my bed and she sat beside me and takes my hand.

''can we moved on and forget about last night, please?'' she asked softly. I turn to look at her and stare into her eyes before I end up smiling. I lean over and kiss her softly on the lips.

''yes we can'' I answer and she smiled.

''but please, don't try to interfere in my family's business'' I warn. She nodded because she knows that I was being serious.

**Ashley's POV**

I open and groan my head is hurting. I think I drank too much last night after Beccy left. Argh! Beccy! I fucked up with her again and I regret it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I called her to apologies but she won't answer her phone. I thought about calling Spencer but I know that she will probably hang up in my face or yell at me like she did in the mall. I get out of my bed and walk to the bathroom to clean myself and to get ready for work. Today, I'm having a new producer and I hope that this one is a good one. And no, I don't get to choose my producer but my dad yes. Is the head of the 'No limit Forever', funny name, I know. And my sister, well, she's my assistant, which means she follows me everywhere I go and do what I ask. Ha, I love to be the boss! When I arrive at work, I spot my sister talking with a black hair girl, I couldn't see her face. And I know that I never saw this girl here because of all the people who works for me, there's no girl with black hair. That's when my sister spots me.

"ha, Ashley...I want you to meet Bo...Bo this is my sister" my sister said with a big smile. The woman turns to look at me and I'm not surprise to see how hot she is. Her eyes are blue/grey and I see that she's a big fan of tattoos. She stared at me with a smile and I shake her hand.

"erm...nice to meet you...I don't want to be mean but...this place is a private company, Kyla" I say with a gentle voice. And they started to chuckle. What now?

"she doesn't know?" Bo said with a funny voice and my sister shook her head.

"she's your new producer" she blurted out and my mouth fell open. This is going to be so awkward. A girl?

"oh...erm...Kyla, let's have a word!" I mumble and grab her by the arm before she has the time to protest.

"woah, relax"

"why did you let dad choose a girl as a producer?" I hiss and she starts to laugh.

"what's wrong with her... She seems fine to me" I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

"yes and she's hot as hell" I blurt out and she smirked.

"ha, I see...well keep your hands on yourself because she will never hook up with you...she's taken" she replied and I laugh. Like of I was really going to hook up with her. I love only one girl and I don't want to hook up with any girl except her.

"I said she was hot, I never said that I will fuck her brains out" i countered and she rolled her eyes before she waved to Bo to come join us.

"look, If you don't want me here I can go" she mumbled softly. I groan in my head, I might be a mean girl but not to a point to throw her career away. It's just, this is the first time that we get to have a girl as a producer into my company and it's…strange.

"no, no...don't think that...you're welcome here" I give her a big smile and yes it's a real one. She smiled back and nodded.

"well, guys, I'll see you later in the studio...so don't mind me when I'll be there" my sister said and disappear before I have the time to say anything. I sigh and turn to Bo, who was giving me a nervous smile.

"you know you don't have to be nervous around me...I won't bite you" I raise my eyebrow.

"erm...well that's not what your sister told me... I mean don't take it personal or anything, I just-" she started to rambled. I laugh softly.

"what exactly did she say to you to turn you so nervous like that?" I ask with a smirk. She looks at the floor.

"she said that you were a cold bitch and can make my life miserable" she mumbled and I let out a laugh but this one was fake. I think she noticed.

"Remind me to kill my sister later" I hiss before we ended up laughing. Yep, she's a nice girl. Well, this is going to be nice!

"Shall we? I say and point to the hallway. She nods and I follow her from behind. I show her around and introduce her to my people before we get to work. We finished our work around 4 pm and I was exhausted. She's really good and I told her that if she ever has some ideas to give me that she don't have to be shy. I'll be happy to put them in my songs. I was planning to go home and sleep but my brother and sister insisted that we go out to have some drinks and to celebrate the new promotion my brother received. I was happy for him, he worked really hard to get into this level and he never gives up, even after the shooting last year. He almost got kill by five bullets and got in coma for three months, we were all scared for him. When all this happened, I didn't want to call Spencer because we weren't talking at all. And it was too awkward for me to call her after 2 years. So I never tell Spencer about it.

**Chapter 3 is coming soon:)**

**P:s: Mistakes are mine…need a beta I know but it's not easy to find one:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kyla's POV**

We kissed one last time before we get out of the car.

"Now let's face the drama" my girlfriend said with sarcasm and I roll my eyes.

"Stop saying that...if we keep Ashley far away from Spencer, nothing will happen" I reply as we walked to the house. Madison rings the bell and waits for someone to answer it.

"easy for you to say, you're not the one with a cheating wife" she smirked. I didn't find this one funny at all. I was about to say something but Glen opened the door and smiled at us.

"well, hello my beautiful ladies" he grinned and leans to give us a kiss but we moved away so he almost fall. We laughed.

"get lost Carlin, the threesome will never happen" I groan and push past him. He rolled his eyes and followed me and Madison.

"at least I tried" He mumbled as walked to the living room to find the others.

"oh and happy birthday, dumb ass" I smirk and hand him his gift. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"thanks, KY" I nod.

"hey, you're already here?" Spencer said, coming from the kitchen.

"yep, miss over here wanted to come here early" Madison said and rolled her eyes.

"to help Spencer with the stuffs...stop harassing me and go find the other" I blurt out. She scoffed and walks away before I turn to Spencer. I follow her to the kitchen, where we were alone now. She turns to me and didn't look happy.

"you want to tell me why you invited Ashley?" she hissed and I cringe.

"erm...I was about to tell you but I guess someone already did the job"

"yes, Madison did... She came over last day" she sighed and I groan in my head. Madison always has to open her big mouth.

"ok, I'm sorry... And beside there's nothing wrong with that" I blurt out and she glared at me before she takes a beer from the fridge and hands me one. She removes the cap and takes a large sip.

"not true, Ky...I don't want to see her and neither Beccy, the poor girl was already obsess last night" I frown.

"she wasn't staying at Ash last night?" I'm confused. She sighed and sits on the table.

"Ashley invited Carmen over and the things did turn so well so Beccy came over here so now she's staying till tomorrow." I nod and take another sip from my beer.

"ha I see...but-" before I can finish we get interrupted by a yell from the front door. And I exactly know what it's going on now; Ashley is here. Spencer gives me a look and stands up to see what's going on. I decide to follow her.

"what the hell are you doing in my house?" Glen screamed and I flinch because all this was my fault. My sister rolled her eyes before she turns to look at Spencer, who was glaring at her.

"I was invited...so get lost!" she hissed in his face. He gets close to her but I decide to interrupt them.

"c'mon,Glen...leave it, we just going to enjoy your birthday, you don't have to talk to her" I say and he scoffed.

"I don't want to see this trashy whore here!" he hissed. And that's when Beccy and Carmen decided to show up. Everyone stood in silence.

"I'm going to take a drink" Glen mumbled and stormed out, followed by her my girlfriend and the teenagers. There is only Spencer, Ashley and me. This is so awkward.

"erm...I'll leave you two alone" I mumbled but they didn't hear me because they were looking at each other. Oooook!

**Spencer's POV**

Argh! I want to kill someone right now.

"did you really had to accept her invitation?" I ask harshly. She sighed and reached her hand in her hair. She looks like hell but it's not of my business anymore.

"c'mon, Spencer...I just want us to have a good time without fighting and maybe...fix the things between us...I missed you" she said softly. I want to say me too, I really want to but I can't. It was too hard for me to let it out from my mouth.

"we wouldn't be in this situation if you were a good wife...and I don't think I want us to fix the things because it's a waste of time" I hiss and she sighed.

"I'm trying here...why you don't want to give me a chance? Why both of you have to shut me down because of one mistake that I made? " she cried. I rub my forehead; I feel sorry for her but I can't help her anymore, it's for her to figure this out.

"because, Ashley, I don't trust you anymore and quite frankly it's not my fault if Beccy ran away from you...you are giving her a hard time and she can't take it anymore" I inform her.

"Spencer I understand, I'll do anything that you want me to do but please, don't shut me down... I need you both in my life!" she pleaded. I look at her deeply in the eyes and I know that she meant what she said but I couldn't say a word. I open and close my mouth until I found a word to say.

"I can't...you can try to win Beccy back but me...you will never win me back" I lie. Her mouth fell open; she was in shock and hurts. What I said was really harsh but I couldn't help it. She swallowed her lumps and nodded her head before she laughed softly but it wasn't a real one.

"I-I ...you know what? Fuck it...I'm out of here and you can keep Beccy as long as you can" she hissed with hurt in her voice. Her eyes were getting wet. We hold our eyes for a few seconds until she breaks the eyes contact. She opened the door and turn to look at me with sadness.

"tell Glen happy birthday" she mumbled before she walks away. I want to stop her from leaving but something was holding me and i can't say what. I whip my eyes and jump when I hear a voice behind me.

"Mom, are you ok?" she asked softly, putting her hand on my shoulder. I squeeze her hand and turn around to fix her. I sniffle.

"yep, I'm fine... Let's go find the other" I say with a fake smile even if i know that she's not buying it. As we walked to the kitchen, I can't stop thinking about what she said.

**Ashley's POV**

I throw glasses on the wall, all the pics about Spencer and me and other stuffs. I am so angry and sad right now. I can't understand why she didn't say yes! I look around, all the mess that I've done. I lose her and now I'm losing Beccy. I need some entertainment right now. So I took a shower, got dress and grab my car keys. When I get to the bar, I ordered a glass of Vodka. I take a sip and let out a sigh. After a few hours, I was wasted as hell and that's when a girl approached me. We started to flirt and dancing together and to be honest I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't care. I'm alone, single and have a life that sucks. The conversation had grown highly trivial, and our breathing had grown quick. I leaned over and kissed her and I whispered in her ear,

"My place is not far from here, you want to go there and talk?" I couldn't believe how stupid i was but Spencer doesn't want to have anything to do with me, so why not? She nodded yes and stood up from the chair.! We got outside and I grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the building. I never got her name and i don't care, i just want to have a good night. I gave her the long, hard tongue-kiss that I'd wanted to give her since I first laid eyes on her. She moaned a soft, breathy moan and returned the fervor of my kiss. I broke away from the kiss and locked my eyes on hers - we both looked like crazed, hungry animals. I grabbed her hand and we walked to my car and apartment in hurried silence. When we got inside, I locked the door and stood against it, peeling off my leather jacket and kicking off my boots.

I looked at her and asked,

"Do you want to see the view?" She shook her head no, eyes locked on mine.

"I think I'll pass" she replied with a smirk.

"Do you want a drink?" Again, she shook her head.  
>"I think we are drunk enough" she said with a mischievous smile as she walks close to me. I smirk.<p>

"Do you want to see my room?" This time she nodded her head, and while a slow grin broke out she said plaintively,

"Please? Now, how can I say no to that!"

"Come on then." I led the way into my room and flopped onto the bed. She followed my lead and we became a tangle of arms and legs, trying to cling to one another while simultaneously trying to rid ourselves of our clothes.

**Madison's POV**

We had a great time tonight after Ashley left. No, I wasn't happy that she left but i realized that it was for the best and it was a mistake for inviting her over. I knew it was wrong but at least we tried. I was totally sober when we got home but not Kyla, she was drunk as hell and couldn't even stand on her feet. I wrap my arms around her and drag her to our bedroom, I undress her and put her to bed and that's when opened her eyes.

"it was fun tonight...we should do it again" she mumbled her eyes half closed. I chuckle softly and stroke her cheeks.

"yes it was now sleep, you look tired" she grinned and change her position. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her.

"I'm not tired...just horny" she smirked and I roll my eyes as I unroll her arms from around my neck when she tried to kiss me. She frowned and now I can tell that she's pissed.

"not tonight, Kyla... You're drunk and I'm tired " I reply. She clenched her jaw and stand up from the bed. What now?

"where are you going?" I ask in hurry. She sighed and turns to look at me.

"to brush my teeth" and she slammed the door from the bathroom. I groan and drop my body on the bed. Now I have to make it up to her.

**The next morning...**

"good morning" she said with a big smile and kissed me on the lips before she takes a sip from her coffee. I raise my eyebrows.

"good morning to you too darling...why are you so happy like that?" she shrugged her shoulders as she reads the newspaper.

"a wife can be happy?" I scoff and turn around to grab my coffee on the counter.

"whatever...did you talk to Ashley?...I sincerely feel sorry for your sister and she needs someone to talk" I explain and she nods her head before she brings her attention to me.

"I tried to call her when she left but I only got the voicemail...do you think that what I did was a mistake?" she bits her lips nervously. I give her a_"are you kidding me_" look.

"well you can't blame her if she's not answering your calls...I warned you about it and she did too" I reply with a piss tone. She rolled her eyes and takes a sip from her coffee.

"fine you were right... Next time remind me to listen to you" she pouted and I giggle before I lean over the counter to press my lips against hers. We kissed for a while until she breaks the kiss.

"I would love to continue that but the work is calling me...I need to be there early to have a talk with my sister" she smirked and stood up from the chair. She walks to the sink to wash the cup before she turns to me.

"take care of yourself...I'll see you later, love you" she said and kissed me one last time before she walks out of the door. When she was gone, I walked upstairs to get ready for work. I have a meeting this morning and I need to make a good impression. When I arrived to the meeting, we started talking about the good works we've done, how much the company was on a good line.

"well, today guys, one of you will be the lucky one to go to NY for the new line of Vod's" my boss said. My eyes widen because I wasn't waiting for this. This promotion was a big one and I always dreamed to have it.

"what's the deal of that?" one of my colleague asked.

"the person that we choose, will spend five months working with Vod's, who I recall is the biggest company in the North America...with this new promotion, you'll get to participate to all the shows, Grammys, parties and you'll even the chance to work with Eva Mederos...this is a big one guys" he exclaimed and everyone was smiling. Even me.

"this is great, boss" a girl said and he nods his head before he turns to me with smile.

"that's why I choose Madison Duarte...she's talented and many other things and she knows so many things about this career more than I thought" he informed me. Everyone in the room applauded. And I swear, I almost had a heart attack when he said my name. This can't be true.

"please, tell me this is a dream Carlos!" I ramble and they all laugh.

"well, I'm afraid not, babe...you worked for me since 9 years and I know that you deserves this promotion more than anyone in this room...you worked hard and you did a good job with all your designs. We even got good point of view from Victoria's Secret and Gucci company...so we all know that you're the one...congratulation, Miss Duarte!" he informed me. They all stood up to hug me. I'm still in shock, I can't even move my feet. When they left, I couldn't control myself.

"YESSS!" I scream in the empty room.

**Beccy's POV**

I'm back to Ashley's house and frankly I didn't even want to go back there but I didn't have the choice because my mom forced me. When I get into the house, my mom was coming down the stairs and she was only wearing a long t-shirt. I lock eyes with her because I know what happened in the house last night and I prefer to not have this conversation. I walk past her and she stopped me by the arm.

"Beccy, wait let-" I don't want to hear anything. I pull my arm away from her.

"I don't want to hear it, mom...what you do in your free time doesn't concern me anymore...so you can fuck whoever you want!" I reply, rolling my eyes. She sighed and mumbled something.

"do you...want to go grab a cup of coffee with me?" she asked softly. I readjust my bag over my shoulder and stare at her. I know that she really want to try it with me but I can't do it. Not that I don't want to, I just can't. I think it will be unfair for Spencer if I make up with my mom.

"erm...I can't, I have homework to do...sorry" I lie. She looked at the floor.

"oh...ok then" I bit my lips, should I say it or not?

"maybe another time?" I suggest and she smiled. I know it wasn't a real one.

"m'ok" I sigh and run into my room and text my girlfriend.

_"come over...I need someone" _I wait for her answer and smile when I see her answer.

_"your Romeo is on her way ;)"_she can be crazy sometime. I chuckle softly and go to the bathroom to clean myself. When I was done, I called for my mom but she was already gone to work. I walk back in to my room with a towel wrapped around my body.

"mmm...I'm so hungry right now" I jump when I see her laying on my bed.

"fucking hell Carmen! How many time do I have to tell you to stop sneaking into my room!" I yell in shock and she starts to laugh before she stands up from the bed, walking toward me. She pushed me against the closing door. I swallow hard and she smirked at me.

"I only sneak on you when I know that you'll be dress with _that_" she whispered in my ear before she looks into my eyes. Fuck sake! I really can't control myself anymore.

"argh! You are making this really difficult right now" I yell and she smirked. I grab her forcefully by the neck and kiss her. I felt her squeezing my breasts with her hands while I ran my tongue over her lips. She began to run her hands up the inside of my thighs. When she brushed my private part, i moaned softly and opened my legs a little wider.

"Woah, someone is really horny" she said innocently as we pulled away for some air.

"You caused this...not me" I blurt out and she grinned. She began kissing just below my breasts, then my stomach, down to my belly button, then below. I moaned again and pushed her head down between my legs.

"oh god..." I groan and close my eyes as I clench my fingers into her hair.

She began by inserting just the tip of her tongue and moving slowly up and down. She did this for a long time, each time getting closer and closer to my clit on the "up" movement. I really need her right now, so I put her head more closely. She applied a little more pressure and started going faster, my hips squirming against her. She began circling my clit with her tongue, occasionally slowing to spread her tongue around my pussy, lapping up the juices and driving me wild.

After about 10 minutes of this, I stopped her because I couldn't take this anymore, she was driving me crazy.

"I can't take it anymore...let's see what you got now" I say out of breath. She smirked at me as I push her down on my bed. She looked into my eyes and sighed. Actually, her sigh was more like a shudder, and she closed her eyes as i began running my fingers around her nipples and kissing down her neck.

**What's your opinions ? I need to know if I should continue this story or stop everything! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashley's POV**

"I'm sorry about last night...I think you were right, I shouldn't have invite you" she said and bits her lips nervously. She's danm right! I want to get mad at her but I couldn't because I don't blame her if Spencer and Glen were means to me. I sigh and sit beside her by the pool.

"It's ok, Kyla...you didn't know that it was going to happen" I sigh.

"I know...I just thought that it was going to help but I guess I was wrong" she groaned.

"Yeah, I know...so how come you're not with Madison?" I ask.

"I think she said something about having a few drinks with her co-workers" she said and shrugged her shoulders. I nod my head slowly as she tries to avoid my look. I bump my shoulder against her.

"What's wrong?...don't tell me you two are fighting because you never fight since you start dating each other" I ask. She groaned and runs her hands on her face.

"We are fighting because she got a new promotion!" I laugh but she glares at me.

"Well, shouldn't you be happy for her? She worked really hard to get on this level...why make a fight about this?"

"because she's living for NY in two days...now tell me; why I'm starting a fight again" she ends the sentence with sarcasm. I know she was trying to hide the sadness in her voice but it wasn't working.

"Whoa...I never thought that she was going that far" she looked away.

"Yea me too...it's her dream and I can't fuck this up for her…it won't be fair'' she blurted out, pressing her head in her hands.

''what are you saying? Don't tell me you are going to break up with her because of THAT!'' I hiss in shock. She sighed.

''I think so…I think it will be for the best, I don't want to move to NY, Ashley'' she replied sadly. I can't help but scoff. She's acting exactly like Spencer. When I got a promotion to go to Boston for 3 months, she broke up with me. And now Kyla is doing the same thing.

''you going to regret it, Kyla…she needs you to get through this with her! You can't just abandon her after 8 years because of something stupid that you can't deal with! ''.

''I know! Do you really think that I want to left her because of this?...no'' she was yelling now.

''well, it looks like it…just talk to her…you two can still be together even if she's leaving for 5months'' I sigh when I see that she was crying. After Kyla left, I walk to the kitchen to prepare the supper, I hope that Beccy will eat with me tonight. I know what I said at the party but it was a lie, I don't want Spencer to keep her away from me or anything like that. I just want to have a good time with her. And now Speaking of the devil.

''hey, mom'' she said and walks in the kitchen. I smile softly but my smile fell slowly when I see who was with her. Ok! Try to keep the smile, Ash…don't fuck this up again. Just be nice.

''Carmen…nice to see you…again'' I say through my teeth. I really can't help it. She smiled shyly at me and I frown confusedly.

''erm…hi M.s Davies…and I want to apologies for the other night'' she blurted out. I raise my eyebrows at my daughter. She shrugged her shoulders.

''righhht…erm it's ok…as long as you don't hurt my daughter I won't kill you'' I joke the last words but they didn't find it funny. I roll my eyes and walk back to the counter.

''what are you doing?'' I think it's strange to see my daughter acting so nice with me but it doesn't matter, that's what I want.

'' fettucini…your favorite'' I smile and she did too. I look at Carmen who was standing at the doorframe, looking lost.

''you know you can sit, I won't bite you'' she give me a force smile and nods her head. This girl is…strange. I look at her carefully and she looks away before she sat at the table.

''so, what did you do today?'' I ask my daughter. She takes a bit of her pasta before she answers me.

''euh…we went to the mall, hangout with the rest of the gang…you?'' she answered.

''nothing much, hangout with aunt Kyla'' I shrug my shoulders and she nods. I bit my lips nervously because I want to ask her about _her_ but I was scare to see her reaction. Of what? I don't really know.

''h-how's Spence?'' I ask softly. She looked at me with a funny look.

''fine, I think…except last night she was crying when I passed by her room'' I stop eating when I heard that she was crying and my heart stops. I feel guilty because it was my fault.

''oh…and she didn't tell you why?'' I ask innocently. God, I can be so stupid sometime. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat. We continued to eat in silence, until we hear a cellphone rings; it was Carmen. My daughter looked at her.

''who's that?'' she asked curiously. We stared at her until she answers but she wouldn't say anything. My daughter drops her fork and turns her whole body to her.

''what's wrong, Carmen? You scaring me'' she hissed.

''take me to the hospital'' she whispered and I think I was the only one to heard what she said. And to be honest, I feel sorry for her. I think something serious happened.

''what?''

''take me to the fucking hospital, Beccy!'' she screamed before she runs out of the house. My daughter looked at me and I sigh.

''go with her…I'll come find you later'' I say. She smiled softly and hugs me. She hugged me! For the first time in two years.

''thanks, mom…I knew you will try'' and with that she was gone. And now I have to try for someone else. I take my cellphone dial her number. I was surprise when she answered.

''_hello?''_ I take a deep breathe.

''_hey…it's me…Ashley''_

**Beccy's POV**

When my girlfriend told me that her parents were in a car accident, I really didn't know what to say. Every time I think about this, it makes me thinks of my real parents. When we got to the hospital, we immediately spotted Lesly, who was crying in my grand-mother's arms, who i recall is a surgeon. Carmen let go of my hand and runs to her sister. I look at Paula but she shook her head sadly.

'' NO…NO…YOU LYING…THEY CAN'T BE'' I hear my girlfriend yelling as she hits her sister who was trying to calm her down.

''I'm sorry but…they're gone, Carmen'' Lesly said sadly. She shook her head before she runs to the bathroom. I went to follow her but an arm stop me. It was my…moms? I look between them with confusion.

''erm…Ashley called me and told me what happen…I'm sorry baby'' Spencer said and take me in her arms before she pulls away.

''so…you two are talking now?'' I ask hopefully. They glance at each other before they turned to me.

''erm…no…not really'' Ashley answered sadly. I heard my mom sighing.

''hey,guys…where can I see Carmen?'' my uncle asked, coming from nowhere.

''she's in the bathroom and I think it will be the best if you wait for her to calm down'' Lesly informed him and he nods.

''want to tell us what the hell happen?'' she continued. He sighed.

''well, they were driving on the bridge and they didn't saw the truck coming from the other side and it just happen'' Aiden answered softly.

''and how's the driver from the truck?'' I ask. He scratched the back of his neck.

''actually…he didn't stop and drove away'' he mumbled. A voice scared all of us.

''WHAT? And you didn't do anything to find this fucking bastard?'' she screamed, walking toward my uncle.

''Carmen, calm down…I think you-'' but she interrupted her sister.

''don't fuckin tell me to calm down! Our parents are dead because of this bastard! And if you don't care about it, then maybe you should fuckin leave!'' she hissed. I grab her hand and she actually starts to calm down.

''I don't think fighting will solve anything…so let's just take this slow and you know?'' Ashley suggests and we nodded.

**Spencer's POV**

''thanks…do you think they'll be ok?'' I thank her for the cup of tea. She sighed and sits beside me with a cup of tea in her hands. I find this strange that suddenly I'm talking with her but I think that I'm only doing this because of my daughter. I don't want to hurt her but I don't think that Ashley and I will get back together anytime soon.

''I think so'' was the only thing she said, staring deeply at me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable because I couldn't look away. But at every seconds of it, my body was getting mad. I don't know what she's trying to do but it's certainly getting under my nerves.

''why did I had to fuck everything with you? If only you knew how much I regret every seconds of it'' she mumbled sadly. I clench the cup in my hands. I don't even want to talk about this; I only came here because of what I heard.

''I don't think that I want to talk about this! And you know that there's nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind!'' I hiss and she sighed.

''Spencer, we've know each other since we were 10 and you always forgive me and now you-'' I interrupt her right away.

''yes it's true but I got engaged to you because I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! But of course, you had to fuck this up like always…don't you care about how I'm feeling right now!'' she reached her hand in her hair and looked away from me.

''I know for fuck sake! And that's why I'm trying to fix everything with you but you won't let me'' she replied angrily. I scoff.

''what makes you think that once you fix everything you won't fuck the things up AGAIN?'' I reply. She looked back at me.

''because I love you and I can't leave without you…you being away from me is killing me'' she mumbled softly. I didn't know what to say. I feel sorry for her, I really do but the only thing I can do right now it's just to be…friends?

''did you put alcohol in your tea?'' I ask out of nowhere in concern, thinking back of the conversation i had with Madison. She mumbled something, avoiding my eyes. I sigh and hesitated for a second before I reach my hand to touch hers, but I removed it immediately. It was like I just touch the fire. I can still feel the chemistry between us. And I think she feels it too because she was feeling just awkward as I was. I clear my throat.

''I might hate you right now but I still care about you and if you having-'' she interrupted me.

''I don't have a problem with the alcohol…so don't need to worry about this'' she blurted out and blushed furiously. I look at her for a minute to see if she was being honest with me and to my surprise…she was. I nod my head before we ended up in an awkward silence. Ok, I think I need to leave.

''i-I think it's time for me to go…it's already 1amd and I have to work in a few hours'' I say, standing up from the chair. She followed my moves.

''oh…ok'' she mumbled sadly. I sigh. Argh! It's getting more complicated than I thought. Why suddenly I can't really stay mad at her and fell pity for her?

''erm…I'll see you at the funeral?'' I ask. I know she never likes Carmen but I think it will be good for her to be there for my daughter.

''yeah…I'll be there'' I smile softly and nod my head. She walked me to the front door.

''good night''

''good night to you too'' she replied before I walk out of the door and to my car. She was still standing in front of the door till I drive away. That was so strange!

**The next morning…**

''_Beep, beep, beep, beep…'' _I groan tiredly and hit the stop button. I rub my eyes and stand up from my bed. Why do I have to work today? Oh, right…because I have a new fuckin case to work on. I walk like a zombie to the bathroom to clean myself and when I was done, I got dress and walk downstairs, where I bump into someone. I raise my eyebrows.

''how did you get in?'' she chuckled nervously.

''erm…I have my way'' she mumbled and I give her a stern look. She smiled widely'' coffee?'' and hands me a cup. I shook my head and chuckle.

''Beccy…if I caught you doing this again, i-'' she rolled her eyes.

''I know, I know…so work today?'' she asked sadly, playing with her fingers as we sit at the table. I sigh, I really, really want to spend some time with her today but I can't.

'yeah, it sucks I know but I have no choice'' she nodded her head.

''it's ok…I understand''

''how's Carmen?'' I ask in concern.

''she locked herself in her room since last night…she doesn't want to come out or answer any of my calls'' she answered sadly.

''it's hard for her, maybe you should give her sometime'' I reply and take a sip from my coffee. She scoffed.

''like if it wasn't hard for me when I lose my parents the same way she lose hers!'' she sneered. I give her a stern look.

''that's not what I meant to say…you know her, when she's down…she will shut everyone out''

''I know that, mom…why do you think that I don't want to stop calling her?'' she replied like if I was dumb.

''right…if she won't answer your calls than sneak into her house…like you always do in mine'' I smirk.

''not a bad idea, mom…if I get caught, I'll tell the police that you make me do it!'' she joked and we laughed. I check my watch.

''well, it's time for me to go… so if you need anything you can call me or…Ashley'' she smirked at me and I can't help but blush.

''hmm…did I miss something last night?'' I roll my eyes, here we go again.

''don't get any hope young lady…we just talked'' I reply. She snorted and crossed her arms across her chest.

''about what?''

''about stuffs that you don't need to know…now can I go?'' she shook her head.

''you two are friends now?'' she asked with smile. I can tell that she was hoping about all this but I don't think we are…not for now.

''erm…you know, I'm going to be late…so I'll see you later and go talk to Carmen'' I yell before I run out of the house after I heard her yelling.

''you won't get away from me so easily'' I laugh to myself because It was true.

**What do you think? Should I post the next chapter or not?**

**Ps: mistakes are mine...and i just want to tell you guys that this story is NOT just about Spashley...but everyone! Just in case you didn't knw..but yeah, youll get to see a lot of Spashley moments:)  
><strong>


	5. funeral and a few days after

**Carmen's POV**

It been four days since I lost my parents and today it's their funeral. I'm so devastated that I can't even sleep, eat or talk to anyone. Even to my girlfriend. I'm being mean to her and that's something I can't fix when I'm in a bad state. I take the bottle of Appleton from under my bed and put it in my bag. I need to be drunk enough to go through this because I don't think I can handle myself. What I can't understand is why someone would kill my parents and run away with this? I was so angry when I heard Aiden saying that he didn't stop. I just hope that the cope will work their ass to fine the driver.

"Carmen, let's go...we are going to be late" my sister yells from downstairs. I grab my bag and walk down the stairs.

"Don't need to yell, I'm not deaf!" I roll my eyes and she scoffs as she grabs her car keys.

"It looks like it...and please, don't do funny business" she informs me before we gets into the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sneer and she sighs.

"I'm not stupid, Carm...I know you enough to tell that you are going to make a scene, plus with that bottle of alcohol in your bag the things might turn worst" she replied. I smirk.

"Not if we share together with a joint!" she rolls her eyes and laughs. There was a moment of silence.

"I missed them" I mumble sadly and she squeezes my hand.

"It's going to be ok...I'm here for you and you have Beccy" she reassures me. I smile softly before she stops the car. Here we are now. As I get out of the car, I see a lot of people standing in the cemetery waiting for us to approach. When I get close to the bodies, I couldn't help but burst in tears, all I could feel was anger and sadness. Anger because all this shouldn't have happen to them, they didn't deserve all this! And I feel sadness because I lost the two most important people in my life and now I feel like I can't breathe.

"Hey" Beccy mumbles, coming out of nowhere. She grabs my hand. I smile sadly at her and whip my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I didn't return any of your calls, I-" but she presses her finger on my lips to stop me from talking.

"Shhh, I don't want to hear it and I totally understand your situation...but I just want you to know that I will always be there for you" she replies and kiss me on the cheek. I force a smile before I turn to the preacher.

_"Today, we are here to say good bye to Mr. Diaz and Miss Mandez..."_.After the funeral, we all decided to have a little brunch at Beccy's house. Spencer accepted it without hesitation. I really like her; she was never mean to me compared to Ashley. And speaking of her, I'm quite surprise and in shock to see her here, I never thought that she would show up. I've been sitting on the couch beside the window with a glass of cherry juice mixed with something that I prefer not to name. I really want to be left alone but I know it wasn't going to happen. And i was already tipsy. Haha!

"I'm sorry for your lost"...you are a strong girl, don't give up"...and blahbla. That's all I keep hearing since this morning. I take a sip from my glass before Beccy comes to sit beside me. She grabs the drink from my hand and takes a sip and cringes at the taste.

"EW...what the hell did you put in that glass?" she asks in disgust and whip her mouth. I chuckle softly.

"A little bit of everything"

"right...how are you holding on?" she asked softly. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair before I look out the window.

"I feel like shit and all I want to do is to get drunk as hell" I mumble.

"Well, I don't think you will be the only one then" she blurts out, pointing her finger to the other side of the room. My sister was completely trashed and talking about random things. We laughed together before I lean my head on her shoulder.

"Do you think they deserved all this?" I ask sadly and take another sip.

"No, not at all but destiny it's something you can't fight with... And I know it's hard to deal with something like this" she says. I groan and rub my eyes.

"Well, destiny sucks!" she nods her head.

"I never tell you this but...Ashley and Spencer are not my parents in blood" she let out. I jump away from her and stare at her with a...shock expression?

"What? How?" I ask. She looks at the floor.

"I lost them when I was younger the same way you lost yours" she answers before raise her head to look at me. To be honest, I didn't know what to say.

"b-but I always hear you calling Spencer and Ashley; mom? Why you didn't tell me?" she sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Because, I don't know... I just...it's not something that I like to talk about" I nod my head before we get interrupted.

"Hey, Carmen" I can't believe that she's here.

"Genevieve? What are you doing here?" I ask in shock. She smiles at me as I stand up to hug her. I pull away from her and introduce her to Beccy before we ended up in a conversation.

**Ashley's POV**

"what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I ask hesitantly when I see Spencer sitting on the porch with a beer in her hand. She looks at me and turn back to look at whatever she was looking at.

"just need to get some air" I nod slowly and clear my throat.

"Erm...are we ever going to talk about what happened?" I ask softly. She turns her attention to me.

"If you are talking about the night I caught you with your head between her legs then no!" she spats. Ok! I don't want to start a fight but why I always do?

"I wasn't talking about that and quite frankly I stopped thinking about this since I kicked her out" she scoffs and takes a sip from her beer.

"What is it with you? Four days ago you were nice with me and suddenly you giving me the wall." I ask sadly.

"I don't know"

"you are kidding me right? I want us to stop being enemy and to try to fix the things between us at least for Beccy!" She starts to play with the label on the bottle.

"I don't consider you as my enemy! I just don't want to talk about what I saw a few years ago. I don't want to think about how badly you hurt me that night"

"then why can't you just move past all this? Why every time I'm trying something on you, you bring up the past if you clearly don't want to hear a thing about it?" I retort. She stays in silence. I guess she didn't know what to say about that because she knows I'm right. She looks at me deeply in the eyes and all I want to do is to kiss her. But I know that I have to control myself and if I do it will only make the things worst.

"Just forget it, ok? I just can't pretend that nothing happen-" I interrupt her.

"I'm not telling you to forgive what happened! I just want you to give me a second chance and have me back in your life! We can fix this, I know we can, just like we always do" I sigh, reaching my hand to touch her but we get interrupted. Argh!

"Mom, I want to go home" my daughter said. She stares at us before she rolls her eyes.

"I'll stay with Spencer tonight, mom" she mumbles. Spencer stands up and hands me her half beer.

"Wait for me in the car" Beccy nods uncertainly before she kisses me on the cheek and walks away. She turns to me with her hands in her pockets.

"I think we should leave this conversation here for now" she mumbles. I frown as I look into her eyes. I don't want to stop this conversation here but I have no choice if I don't want to start a fight.

"Ok" she nods.

"Well, good night then" she blurts out and starts to walk away. And that's when something just came into my head. Should I ask her or not? If I want to show her how much I want from her.

"Wait...are you free tomorrow?" I ask rapidly. She frowns before she shook her head.

"Yes, why?"

"arm...I thought that maybe you'll agree to go grab a cup of coffee or something like that with me?" I answer, biting my lips nervously. She smiles softly, which it's a good sign.

"Yeah... Why not? I'll see you tomorrow around 8" and with that she was gone. I start to make a happy dance, that's what I call a start!

**Beccy's POV**

Two weeks had pass and we were back to school. Genevieve, the 'friend' of Carmen was attending the same school as us. It's not that I don't like her; it's just there's something that I don't trust in her. I sigh and close my locker and turn around to leave but was pushing back on it. I smirk when I see who it was. We kissed for a few minute before we pulled away from each other. I look at her carefully because I know that she was trying to hide the pain and the sadness but it's not working with me. She groans and looks away. I think she knows why I was looking at her like that.

"Are you alright?" I ask carefully as we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

"Yes I am...it been one week, I know it's hard but I can survive this...now can we change the subject!" she replies and I roll my eyes before I let go of her hand to sit at the table.

"Hey, guys...have you seen this hot chick!" my friend Dave says as he sits in front of me. I mumble something before I take a bite from my sandwich. Carmen heard me and rolls her eyes. What? I can't help it!

"Yes, and she's totally gay!" she smirks when his face drops. I turn to look at her.

"How do you know that?" She stops eating and states at me before she looks away again.

"I just know" she shrugs her shoulders. I continue to stare at her and I can see in the corner of my eyes that Dave was looking at us.

"Hmm...that's what they all said" I blurt out. She turns her head so fast that I'm surprise she didn't break it. She glares at me. I don't want to bring the bad side out of her but it's frustrating when your girlfriend is hiding things from you.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she hisses.

"It means with the pas-" I don't have time to finish my sentence because someone just show up.

"Hey, Carm...Spencer...and..." she nods her head toward my boyfriend who gives her a stupid smile.

"Dave...nice to meet you babe" he smirks and she raises her eyebrows.

"Hey, Gen, come and sit" Carmen said with this stupid smile of hers. The girl smiles back and sit beside her. I so don't want to be here right now. Dave kicks me on the leg under the table when he caught my look. I give him an icy glare. He points his head toward the exit and that means he wants to talk. I nod my head and take my stuffs.

"We are going outside" I mumble, hoping to have a reply but she was too much distract by her conversation to hear me. I shook my head and follow Dave outside. I really need a smoke right now and before I can ask he hands me one. He smirks and I smile.

"So what's was that?" he asks as he sits on the table. I take a puff and blow it out.

"I don't know what you talking about" I reply innocently. He chuckles softly before he takes the spliff from my hand to take a puff.

"You were totally acting like a jealous girlfriend...even a blind person can feel it" I roll my eyes at his joke and hit him on the shoulder.

"I was not...I just have a bad vibe about her since the funeral" I defend.

"Right...well you don't have to worry about this because Carmen will never cheat on you" he reassures and I can't help but scoff before I take a puff.

"With the past she has with the girls do you really think that something will stop her from cheating on me?" I hiss.

"You don't trust her, right?" he states and I glare at him again.

"Yes I fucking trust her!"

"Then act like it...and stop jumping to conclusions" he glares back. I roll my eyes at him before I hear the bell ring. I stand up and tell him good bye before I walk to class. When I walk in I take a sit far away from the teacher's desk. You wonder why? Well because every time he speaks, he can't stop spitting on your face. It's fucking disgusting! So that's why everyone sits in the back and he never asks us why. I open my book and see my girlfriend walking toward the seat beside me. She looks pissed. She sits and drops her books on the desk, enough to catches everyone's attention. She turns to me.

"Where were you? I was looking for you!" she asks. I shrug my shoulders as I begin to draw on my book but I didn't get too far before she grabs it from my hand. I sigh.

"Give me my pencil back, Carm!" She put it in her bra and smirks at me. I look around to see if someone saw what she did.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with you" I groan and cross my arm over my chest.

"I'm jealous, ok? I'm jealous because I don't like this girl and I'm scare that she might take you from me" I blurt out and start to blush. Her face drops.

"You don't have to worry about this, babe...I'm only with YOU and no one else. I love you do don't ever think about something like that" she squeezes my hands and gives me a soft smile before I smile back.

"Well, in that cases I don't have to worry...now give me my pencil back" I hiss playfully. She chuckles before she takes it out from her bra and hands it to me.  
><strong><br>Madison's POV**

Since I got the promotion, the have been a little bit more awkward between me and Kyla. She have been sleeping on the couch and she won't let me kiss her or giving her any affection and to be honest it really start to piss me off. We were sitting far away from each other on the couch, watching Underworld: Awakening and I couldn't concentrate on the movie because all this was eating me.

"You want some?" I ask, referring to the bag of popcorns I have in my hands.

"No thanks" she mumbles. I sigh and decide to do something that will piss her off. I turn off the TV. And I was right. She's giving me the death glare.

"Can we at least talk about this?" she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about if we clearly know that you are going to leave...and don't worry, I won't hold you back." she hisses.

"You think I choose for all this to happen? Well new flash, Kyla I didn't but you from all the people, you should know that it was my dream to be a part of this promotion. And you even said that you'll support me." I hiss back. She stays in silence; I guess she was speechless because she knows I was right. I shook my head sadly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask softly. I can see the tears rolling down her eyes; she was still looking at the screen.

"I think...I think it will be the best if we take...a break from each other" she whispers. I feel like she just stabs me in the heart. Now I'm the one who turned speechless. I couldn't find my words. I shook my head sadly; if this is what she wants then I guess I don't have other choice. I stand up from the couch, grabbing my coat and car keys. She didn't dare to look at me at all. I look at her one last time before I walk toward the door, punching the picture of us together that was on the wall. When I get into my car, I immediately start to cry. I knew that all this would fuck up my relationship. I need someone to talk and I think I know who. When I arrive at the house, I knock on the door until she opens it. She looks surprise to see me but her face tells when she sees the tears in my eyes.

"Whoa, calm down Mad...What's wrong?" my best friend asks me in concern and drags me to the couch. I whip my eyes angrily.

"Your fuckin sister happens!" I hiss and stand up from the couch and walk toward the bar. I take a bottle of Tequila; I pour a shot and swallow it before I get back to my place with the bottle.

"Please, tell me she didn't do what I think she do!" she sighs and I laugh bitterly.

"Well, she did...she asked for a fuckin break and I'm going to give her this stupid break!" I raise my voice. She grabs the bottle from my hand and I glare at her.

"Stop being a child and act like a real adult" she says, rolling her eyes.

"Me? Being a child? Talk for your sister and I didn't come here to hear your judgement" I blurt out.

"Whatever, Mad...Maybe you should get back to the house and let her explain...I mean its Kyla, she always has a reason to explain herself." She explains and I can't help but scoff again.

"So you saying that I should get back to her and forget about what happened and act like a happy girlfriend, she. I'm not!" I say with sarcasm and before I give her the time to answer, I stand up from the couch.

"I'm going to bed...good night" I walk upstairs and when I get into one of the bedroom, I drop my body on the bed. I glance at my phone just by curiosity and see that I have four misses' calls from Kyla. I lick my lips and laugh bitterly as I hit the button 'read'. One of them was saying:

_"I didn't meant what I said...I'm just scare that if you leave to NY, you'll find someone better than me or u'll just forget about me...I don't know, I just...call me, please…I luv you xoxo'' _I sigh and rub my temple. I feel sad and angry that she thinks that I will find someone else to replace her, when she clearly knows that she's the only one that I want. I don't know what to write back and anyway I prefer to talk face to face and not by text message. So I just close my phone and decide that I'll get back to the house tomorrow to talk with her.

**Spencer's POV**

I still can't believe that I agree to go grab a cup of coffee together. But I the same time, I don't regret for saying yes. I mean, yes I'm still mad at her for what she did to me but a part of me keep telling me that I'm being too hard with her. And I agree. Let me tell you a secret…I never stop loving her, I lied about it...And I miss her every day. Yeah, well…that's me being a Carlin!

''hey…I'm glad you came'' she says with a big smile. I can't help but smile back and sit on the chair. I can feel her eyes on me and I don't know why but I smirk at her. She looks away immediately and starts to blush. Typical!

''so…what are you ordering?'' I ask, flipping through the menu. She shook her head and looks at her menu.

''hmm…I think I'll go with the pancakes and eggs'' I no. She always chooses that, I'm not surprise about this.

''good and I'll take-''

''a plate of fruits with a bowl of chocolate syrup and a plate of pancakes'' she finishes for me with a cheeky smile. I raise my eyebrows and we ends up laughing. I really miss that.

''not bad…so how's work?'' I ask. She shrugs her shoulders.

''like usual…I have a new producer and she works very well…and you?'' when she said 'she', I can't help but turn a bit jealous. Wait! Why should I care? We are not together, so what she does is not of my business. Before I can answer, the waitress shows up to take our orders. When she leaves, I start to talk.

''work is…work…got more work than usually and sometime I do overtime'' she nods her head. We start talking about everything and nothing. About things we miss from each other. I'm surprise to see how much she really changes like she said. I miss being by her side to be able to hold her and kiss her. Do you think I should ask her to be friend?

**Leave me your comments, please! It's very important for me :)**

**Mistakes are mine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beccy's Pov**

"hey...have you seen Carmen?" I ask with a frown to Dave. He shrugs his shoulders and sits beside at the table. I sigh because I've been trying to reach her since last night but nothing.

"I try to call her last night but she didn't answer" I feel him flinch beside me. I give him a funny look.

"Maybe she was already sleeping" he mumbles and looks away and starts playing with his phone. Carmen never goes to bed before 23h00. I clench my jaw and grab the phone from his hands.

"hey!" I glare at him when he tries to take it.

"what do you know that I don't know...you better spill it now!" I hiss. He mumbles something under his voice and starts to scratch the back of his neck.

"I...I don't know anything and beside...she's your girlfriend not mine" I scoff.

"you better not hiding something from me" I warn. He gulps and nods his head slowly.

"I'm not...I'll see you later... I gotta go do something" he says and stands up. He kisses me on the head and I wave goodbye. Argh! Now I'm left alone. What's a great day! I stand up and walk to my next class. Carmen is not there and I wonder where she is. I bump into someone and was about to yell at them but I changed my mind.

"you always have to bump into me!" she says playfully and i roll my eyes as we walk to the gym together because we have the same class.

"Just like you...have you seen your sister, have been trying to reach her since last night?" We were now in the locker room, changing ourselves.

"yeah, I saw her last night before I left the house...she was hanging out with Genevieve" she shrugs her shoulders before she removes her shirt. I constantly clench my fists. She hangs out with this girl instead of me and won't even answer my calls. I'm so furious right now that I didn't even notice how loud I close my locker. Lesly gives me a confuse look.

"B, are you ok?"

"what do you know about this girl?" I ask harshly. She frowns.

"we know her since we were kids...that's all I can tell you" she explains. But from what i can see I know she was hiding something else just like Dave.

"you know what? If any of you can tell me the fucking truth, fine! When you see her tell to not waste her time to call me" and with that I storm out of the gym . I throw my bag into my car and drive away.

**Carmen's POV**

Argh! I groan because my head is hurting me. I drank too much last night and was wasted as hell. I rub my eyes and accidentally hit my ex, who was lying beside me. She groans before she opens her eyes. Yep, Genevieve is my ex and I feel stupid for not telling Beccy the truth about it. The thing is I was scare to tell her cuz we never know how she might act.

"really? Now you hurting me!" she whines. I roll my eyes and push her out of my bed.

"we're are 3 hours late for school...so move" she groans and mumbles something incoherent before she walks to the bathroom. I drop my body on my pillow and take my phone.

"oh, shit!" I yell in my head. She's going to kill me for not answering her calls. I missed 10 calls from her. Shit! I'll see her at school anyway and I'll talk to her. She's probably mad at me by now.

"can you pass me some of your clothes?" she asks. I couldn't say no because I know that she needs something to wear. But what I know is that people will probably ask themselves some questions when they'll see her dressing in my clothes. I don't want Beccy to have the wrong idea in her head. I walk toward my closet and throw her a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

"woah...someone is piss" she raises her eyebrows. I scoff at her and take my towel.

"i won't be a bitch with you if you leave me alone for a while" I mumble and she laughs softly as she dry her hair.

"the only time you can't stop acting like a bitch with me is only when someone is piss at you!" she smirks when she sees my face drops. I hate when she do that.

"whatever, Gen...go get something to eat while I take my shower" I inform her before I walk out of the door. When we were done we walked out of my house and drove to school. When we arrived, it was diner time and that means 12:15pm. I told Genevieve to wait for me at the cafeteria because I have to go look for Beccy. I looked around for at least 30 minutes but I couldn't see her anywhere. So I texted her.

"hey...where are you?" I send the text and wait for a reply but I got nothing. I groan silently; she's mad. I put my phone in my pocket before I put my books in my locker and just before I can close it, someone pushes me on the locker. Ouch! I was going to punch this bitch but it was my sister. And she doesn't look happy.

"what the hell, Les!" I yell and push her away but she pushes me back on the locker.

"I lied into her face about Gen for you!...and now she's royally piss!" she yells back. I furrow my eyebrows because I was lost.

" why would you lie to her?"

"she's your girlfriend, so it wasn't my place to tell her that the girl with who you went to a party last night is your ex!...you don't even have the guts to tell her" she hisses. I rub my forehead and sigh tiredly.

"look, thanks for hiding for me...I'll talk to her later and explain everything to her" I mumble softly. She reaches her hand in her hair.

"even about-" I interrupt her with my hand on her mouth as I look around.

"No! Are you crazy or what?... I don't want this to get between my relationship with her!" she nods her head.

"ok...fine but you better find a way to tell her about Gen before she finds out by herself!" I sigh, biting my lips. We walked toward the cafeteria together to join the others. They started talking about the plans for this week-end but I wasn't paying too much attention. I can't wait for school to be over so I can go see her and talk to her. Thank god Genevieve is taking a lift from my sister because i don't think i could have deal with her questions. As I walk to go to my car, I bump into a girl. I look up at her face and I immediately recognize her. She caught me staring and looks away immediately. She was about to walk away but I stop her.

"I know you...aren't you the girl from the party!" I frown.

"yep, I'm Nikyy...sorry if I didn't give you my name sooner" she replies. I chuckle softly.

"it doesn't matter" I reply and she nods.

"erm... There's a party tonight at the beach so if you ever want to come to have a bit of fun or to make more money, you should come" she says with a little smile. I smile back.

"I would love to but...I can't, I have plans for tonight" I lie. I'm not even sure if Beccy would like to go out with me, I planned something, I just hope she'll agree.

"oh...ok, well if you ever change your mind, you are more than welcome" she says softly. I wave goodbye to her before I get into my car. When I arrive in front of Ashley's house, my heart was beating so fast that I couldn't even breathe. What if Beccy have been crying about me all day? what if she told her more that I was being a bitch to her. Well, if it's the case, I think it's time for me to put a cross over my heart. I take a deep breath and walk to the front door. I hesitate for a second before I knock on the door. Fuck me!

"hey...Carmen...how can I help you?" What the hell Spencer is doing here. I thought she wasn't talking to Ashley. I shook my head with confusion and decide to put this news behind. I shift uncomfortably on my feet.

"erm...Beccy is here?" I mumble. She frowns. I guess she wonders why I'm not with her daughter. Because I'm always the one who bring her back from the school. She closes the door behind her before she turns to me.

"what happens between you two?" she asks. See! She's like a medium or something...but I'm not surprise. I let out a groan.

"she called me last night but I didn't answer any of her calls" I answer softly, looking away from her eyes.

" And where we're you? ...let me tell you she was pretty angry last night and stays in her room till this morning!"

"I was out with...a friend of mine" I clear my throat. She raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms over her chest.

_" 'a friend ?_' and you didn't care to call her back or something"

"I'm sorry miss. Carlin...it won't happen again...Can I know where she is now" I ask. She sighs and reaches her hand in her hair.

" I don't know where she is either" she reply.

"oh" was the only words I can say. She reaches her hand to squeeze my shoulder. And give me a smile. I can't help but smile back.

"if she shows up, I'll tell her to call you" I thank her before I walk out from the doorstep. Great! Where the hell is she now? When I arrive home, it was already 6pm and I'm fucking hungry. I open the fridge, looking around if I can find something for my tummy. It sucks that my parents aren't here anymore, because they would have cook my favorite plate. I never knew the recipe, it was their secret. I sigh sadly before i close the fridge. Now I just lost my appetite. I turn my back against the counter and take out my cell phone from my pocket.

_"hey...I'm sorry for not answering your calls last night...I just...I wasn't feeling so well_" I clench my eyes shut. Lies again! Danm it! Why is it so hard for me to tell her that the girl with who I spend my night last night was my ex?

_"hmm, but you were feeling well enough to go out partying last night with Genevieve, right?"_ my mouth falls. Busted! How the hell did she knows about that? I can't see her face but I know she's angry as hell. I swallow hard. Store I send a text back.

_"I...it's not what you think it is, please...can we meet up tonight for a movie or something?"_ I bit my lips as I knock my hand on my forehead repeatedly. God, I'm stupid. She texted me back after 5 minutes

_"I'm not feeling so well tonight to hang out with anyone and especially not you!"_ ouch! That was arch I thought sadly. I guess I deserved it.

_"oh...ok, well I will see you tomorrow like always for breakfast?"_ I start biting my nails because I'm starting to get nervous. She won't ditch me for that I hope!

_"whatever...goodnight"_ What? Just that? I really need to make it up to her and fast. And I need to know who the snitch is. I thought angrily.  
><em><br>"ok...I love you don't ever forget that"_ I was hoping that she'll text me back but...she didn't. That really broke my heart. I sigh sadly before Gen walks in. She looks at me with a strange look as she makes a way to the fridge.

"what's wrong with you? You've been moody all day" . I roll my eyes and pull myself away from the counter, ready to leave but she stopped me.

"hey...c'mon talk to me" I know i can trust her but I don't want to talk about my relationship with my ex. It's too awkward for me.

"argh...there is nothing to talk about" I lie and try to walk away again but she blocks my way.

"I know you more than anyone, so drop the act...it's about Beccy, right?" she blurts out. I nod my head slowly as I look anywhere but at her.

"if you knew why would you ask?" I roll my eyes when she smirks.

"because I knew that you wouldn't say a word...now talk to mommy" she pouts and I can't help but chuckle softly.

"she's angry at me because i spend the night with you last night" I mumble. She raises her eyebrow.

"sorry to say that but if she loves you so much, why she can't trust you to be around me?" she asks with a question look. I sigh and sit on the counter.

"because I lied to her about last night and she finds out...I felt like a bitch!" I hiss to myself.

"well, she has nothing to worry about because you know me; I'm not the kind of girls who's going to blow a relationship." she explains. Yeah, it's true.

"you'll tell her that because she's super mad at me" I groan and she scoffs.

"then go have sex with her" she exclaims and I glare with her.

"it's always just sex with you...maybe you should sell your body since you love it that much" I joke but she didn't find it funny.

"I'm going to turn around and act as if I didn't just heard what you said." and with that she starts to leave. I sigh.

"wait...I'm sorry I was just joking... " I stare at her waiting for a reply.

"it wasn't funny at all and it's not something you can joke about...there's a party down the beach, you're up for it?" she changes the subject. I don't understand why she's being so defensive about this. It was just a stupid joke.

"no...I'm not really in the mood tonight" she rolls her eyes.

"look I don't hate your girl but maybe you should enjoy yourself tonight and forget about her just for the night" You know what? Fuck it! I have nothing to do and I'm not going to stay in my bed all night moping around.

"fine... Let's get ready" she smiles widely.

"that's my gial" and she wraps her arm around my shoulder as we walked upstairs to get ready. When we arrived to the beach, the music was loud enough for me to hear it from the parking lot.

"I feel like this party is about to blow!" Genevieve yells in my ear. I give her a force smile before I roll my eyes. She bumps her shoulder against mine.

"c'mon, leave a little bit...let's go grab a drink and you won't have to dance with any girls" she says. I glare at her before I start to walk to walk to the bar. I order vodka for myself and Bacardi for the ex.

"how can I enjoy myself if you're not in the mood to party?" she whines before she takes a sip.

"you can go find a girl and fuck her brains out...how about that?" I say with a fake smile. Her face drops before she glares at me. She mumbles something before she disappears in the crowd. As I take a sip from my glass, I see Dave walking toward me.

"ha, why I'm so surprise to see you here without...Beccy?" he asks with a frown. I sigh and swallow my glass in one shot and order another one before I turn to him.

"I came here all by myself"

"did you fight about something?" he asks innocently. I glare at him. Is kidding right? He knew exactly why we were fighting.

"What do you think, D? Did you tell her something?" I give him a cold look. He looks away and swallows hard. My eyes widen in shock. I punch him on the arm.

"you fuckin told her when I told you not to!" I yell at him. He scratches the back of his neck.

"I did this for both of you...and plus she wouldn't leave me alone, she even twists my balls" he blurts out. I shiver at the word balls.

"that's your problems not mine!"

"well maybe you should stop lying to her just to hang out with your ex and tell her the truth if you don't want to lose her!" he hisses. My eyes immediately turns cold and I stand up from my chair ready to knock his face out but someone stop me.

"ok...easy there...what's going on?" My sister asks as she pushes me away softly. We keep glaring on each other. How dare is telling me something like that.

"nothing...everything's fine" I hiss and glare one last time at him before I grab my glass and the bottle of Vodka. I walk to a quiet place, the beach, just in front of the waves and sit down on the sand. From where I was, I couldn't really hear the sounds from the party. I open the bottle and poor some of my glass. I start to drink none stop just to throw my pains away. The pains that I'm feeling for losing my parents and the pains I'm feeling about Beccy. Half an hour past and I was pretty drunk. I drank the half of the bottle. I groan and lay my body down and frown when I see a pair of naked feet. But recognize them because of the tattoo on her ankles.

"not piss anymore" I slur and she chuckles.

"who said I was piss?" she snort as she grabs the bottle from my hand. She raises her eyebrows.

"don't say a word...I was thirsty" I pout and she laughs.

"hmmm"

"where were you anyway?" I ask and she smirks.

"i did what you told me early...just I didn't fuck her brains out" I scoff. Yeah right! She fucks everything that can move.

"what? She fucked yours?" I joke and burst in laugh. She laughs along but it was a fake one before she ends up glaring at me.

"no, nothing like that, bitch...we danced, flirted and talked...it was nice" I laugh again. She gives a stern look.

"you don't do that kind of stuffs with a girl...it's either you fucked her or nothing, I know you enough!...what make you change your mind?" I ask playfully and she rolls her eyes.

" FYI, I'm still the same girl you dated a few years ago... I fucked someone early but it's not the same girl with who I was talking to...this one was...different from the others" she mumbles. Danm! She's blushing now. Haha.

"god...you have a crush on her! What's her name? " I ask, bumping my shoulder against hers.

"fuck off...you know I don't do crush!" she hisses and I raise my eyebrows.

"do I need to remind you what happened between us, even if I was your first girlfriend? I'm pretty sure you didn't date anyone after me!" I clarify.

"argh...I hate you and no I didn't" she pouts.

"no big deal, you don't do relationship!" I say and laugh.

"you had a bad rep just like me, so please!" she says with attitude and we laughed together.

"true...so what's her name?" I ask.

"Nikky...black hair, blue eyes... Her eyes are so fucked up, I feel like I was swimming in the ocean!" she says. My eyes widen.

"you kidding? You have a crush on that girl?" I ask in shock. She gives me a funny look.

"I don't have a crush on her! And what's the problem with her?" she hiss and I scoff.

"she's a druggy!" I hiss back.

"like if I care" she smirks. I know why she's giving me that look.

"oh, shut up...I'm just selling, I don't touch that stuffs anymore!"

"what makes you think she's using the drugs that you selling her?"

"how do you know it's from me?" I ask innocently and she raises her eyebrows. Before she can answer my sister walks toward us. I left her 45 minutes ago and she's more wasted than me. Hahaha!

"heyyyy, my girzzz" she tells drunkenly and wraps her arms around our shoulder but I push her away, so now she just has her arms around Gen, who was holding back her laugh.

"what the hell did you take?" she asks playfully. Lesly taps the edge of Gen's nose and gets close to her. Argh! Not again.

"that,my sexy gial, you'll never find out if you don't come with me right now!" she says seductively. Gen raises her eyebrows and looks at me before she starts to laugh.

"ok... Lesly, it's time to get you home cuz I think you're high and not drunk!" I hiss at her behaviour. I grab her by the arm and put her on her feet but she pushes her hand away.

"noooo,noooo...I want herrr to bring me backkk" she whine. I roll my eyes.

"I'll bring her back and I'll make sure that she's save" my ex adds.

"ok...but no funny business" I warn, even if I already know what might happen. Just the idea of my ex and my sister doing _'this'_, make me vomit. They smirked at me before they walked away. Now I have to call a cab for myself because I'm not in a good state to drive.  
><strong><br>Beccy's POV**

I didn't sleep at all last night. Why? Because I can't stop thinking about what Dave told me. And even if she didn't cheat on me, I'm mad that she lied to me. I stare one last time at the celling before I get out of bed. I walk to the bathroom to clean myself. I was supposed to go grab breakfast with my girl but I'm not in the mood for that. And anyway, it was already 12pm. When I walk downstairs, I hear Ashley talking to someone.

"mom, are you talking by you-" I stop dead in tracks when I see who was sitting at the table EATING breakfast. I feel my blood boil as I keep my cold eyes on her. My mom could have sense the awkwardness so she excuses herself. Carmen drops her fork and looks away from me.

"erm...I have to go to work...see ya later" And with that she was gone. Since when does she talk to my girlfriend?

"what are you doing here?" I hiss and cross my arms over my chest. She swallows hard and turns to look at me.

"we didn't see each other last day...so I thought that I should come here to spend the day with you" she mumbles softly. I can't help but laugh bitterly.

"and whose fault is that?" I smirk and she groans.

"please, can you let me explain?" she pleads.

"fine!" I hiss.

"I...it's been 6 years since I didn't see her... I grow up with her so I wanted to spend some time with her that's all" she explains.

"then why you didn't just tell me that, I would have understand!" I sigh. She looks at the floor for a second before she looks back at me.

"because she's my ex...and I knew that if I told you, you would have freak out about it" she blurts out. That's right but I don't why but I wasn't feeling angry but obsess.

"how did you expect me to react? You lied to me to spend the night with your ex!...And that is something that I would have never done to you" I reply softly. She sighs and reaches her hand in her hair.

"I know and I'm sorry for lying to you but I want you to know that nothing happen and nothing will happen because I'm over her and her overs me" she says sincerely with a little smile.

''I believe you and what I need you to do from now, it's when you want to talk about something that you going through I will love it if you came to me…I don't like it when I have to find out by other people'' I say softly. She grabs me by the hand to put me closer to her.

''I completely understand and I promise that it won't happen again'' I smile and hug her before I pull away.

''oh, by the way, I'm supposed to meet your sister by your eyes but she never answered her phone'' I inform her as I take a piece of bacons from her plate.

''she was pretty fucked up last night so I doubt that she can hear her phone ringing'' I chuckle softy.

''well, let's get back to yours so I can wake her up'' I raise my eyebrows and she grins. When we arrived at her house, it was in silence. We walked upstairs to her room and I open the door. She was on her bed; one arm almost touching the floor and mouth was open like a fish. I look at Carmen and we laughed silently. I walk toward the radio that was on a desk and turn the volume up.

''WHAT THE FUCK?'' Lesly yells jumping out of the bed, only to fall on her ass. Camen and I burst in laugh as her sister glares at us.

''ouch, my nose'' I hear a familiar voice from the other side of the bed. I thought that Lesly was alone and I think Carmen thought the same thing.

''you have got to be kidding me!'' Carmen says in disgust. Genevieve covers herself as she glares at Lesly.

''what? It's not my fault if she got me under her wings'' she smirks.

''you could have stop me'' Lesly says, rolling her eyes.

''why would I stop you after having your-''

''ok! Stop, right there! This is too much information!'' Carmen exclaims and they laughed. I can't help but laugh too.

''I'm going to take my shower, I'll meet you downstairs'' Lesly says as she stands up from the ground. Genevieve gets out of the bed with the sheets still around her naked body.

''I'll go take one too'' but Carmen stops her before she can follows the sister. Genevieve rolls her eyes and Carmen smirks, pointing at the other door.

''use mine'' she mumbles something before she walks to Carmen's bathroom.

''that was…funny'' I blurt out.

''ew…seriously, I feel lucky that I didn't walk on them in action!'' I laugh softly before we walked out of the room downstairs. We sat on the couch and I cuddle my body against hers.

**Ashley's POV**

I was sitting on my desk, working on a new project that I've been planned when I hear a knock on my door.

''come in'' I yell before I get back to my papers.

''am I interrupting something? I can leave'' Bo says as she walks in. I shook my head and put the papers aside.

''nah…what's new?'' she sits on one of my chair as she flips through the documents she has in her hands.

''I got something to propose you and if you don't agree, I'll totally understand'' she rambles. I chuckle softly as I lean my hand toward her to get the paper.

''do you always have to get uncomfortable around me?...I don't bite'' I say as I look at the documents.

''I don't know…so I've been thinking that maybe we can open a Club and a Studio at the same place'' she bits her lips. I raise my eyebrows because it was good idea and I can get a lot of clients and i never thought that she was really going to propose me something.

''hmm…I like the idea of that but where am I going to find people to work on it?''

''I already found a couple of people who agreed to design the club for you and as for the studio Kyla and I can work on it with the others contacts that I have'' she explains and I nod my head.

''ok I agree with all that but let make the things clear'' I say and she nods her head rapidly.'' If there is ANY under ages in my Club or any drugs, I'll make you responsible for that…am I clear?''

''yes,yes…of course! I won't fuck this up, I promise'' she exclaims. I smile at her and she smiles back.

''good then…have you find the place yet?''

''yes, I did…this place is HUGE…we have enough place for the dance floor, the DJ and the bar and that goes for the studio too…And since we have a Studio here and it's only to produce, we can take the other one to make auditions and other stuffs''

''I'm really surprise about you, I never thought that you were really going to impress me'' I wink and she blushes.

''well,I have to do what's the best for your company and you'' I laugh before I give her the documents that I just sign.

''ok, I count on you…you can call me whenever you want, if you have a problem or anything'' I inform her. She nods and stands up from the chair with a big smile.

''I'll make sure of that, _Boss_**''** I shook my head and laugh as I watch her leave my office. I take a look at the clock and realise that it's already 16:00 PM. God! I've been in here a long time. I grab my stuffs and leave the office. I need to get home to prepare the supper and after that I'm going to sleep for the rest of the afternoon. 30 minutes and I was already home. I unlock the front door; put my stuffs on the table beside the door before I walk in the kitchen to get a beer.

''hey'' I jump and drop the beer on the floor by accident.

''seriously, Spence!'' I hiss, pressing my hand on my heart. She bits her lips and gives me sorry looik.

''I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you like that'' I sigh and reach my hand in my hair before I start to clean the mess.

''not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?'' I sit beside her after I got a new beer.

''I don't know…I just thought it was a good idea for me to come here but if you want I can leave'' I stop her by the hand before she has the time to make a move.

''no, stay…I was just about to make the supper'' I blurt out and she smiles.

''ok, then,I'll help you''

''you don't have to do that''

''I insist''. We started to cook and I missed that a lot. I never thought that she would actually talk to me after what we've been through. The whole time we've been cooking I can't help but stare at her all the time.

''hey…Spencer?'' my daughter says confusedly as she puts her bag on the table.

''not happy to see me'' she says with a fake shock. My daughter rolls her eyes.

''I'm just surprise to see both of you alive'' she smirks when we glared at her.

''that's right…make fun of us!'' I say before I start to put the plate on the table.

''have you heard from aunt Kyla?'' I frown and shook my head.

''no I didn't…she hasn't been in work since a week''

''well, Madison left her, you really think that she was going to show up'' Spencer says as we all sit at the table and started to eat.

''yeah, well Maddy told me she asked Kyla to come with her and she said no…so technically it's Kyla's fault'' Beccy says before she take a bite from her plate. I roll my eyes when I see Spencer glaring at our daughter.

''ok, enough about them…let's talk about something else…how your day with Carmen was?'' I turn to my daughter. She raises her eyebrows at me; I suppose that she's surprise that I'm asking about her.

''this is quite funny…since the day I started to date her, you were doing everything to keep her away from me and then, this morning I woke up and I see the two of you laughing and talking togheter!'' she says and Spencer gives me a funny look.

''well, everyone can change'' I shrug my shoulders as I continue to eat.

''righhhhhhht'' I know she doesn't believe me but it's true.

''and I was yours'' Spencer asks. I smile widely.

''I'm opening a Club/Studio soon''

''that's great, I'm happy for you'' She says with a sincere smile.

''me too mom'' I smile at them. I got another good step!

**Comments, please!**

**Mistakes are mine  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mistakes are mine! And I'm sorry bout it. :/**

**If you see any missing words, it's because of the Edit/Preview**

**Beccy's Pov**

**At school…**

"What's up douche bag?" I punch him in the stomach before I walk past to him and sit on the bench. He groans before he follows me.

"You got to stop hitting me!" he moans and I chuckle as ruffle his hair.

"Ok, little puppy!" I mock. He glares at me.

"So, have you talked to Carmen?" he asks as he lights a spliff. I raise my eyebrows at him before I take the spliff from his hand and take a puff.

"Yes and we ended up making out if that's what you wanted to know" I inform him and he sighs. Something tells me that there's something going through his head.

"She didn't tell you anything else?" he presses and he looks...pissed?

"No! What's wrong with you and all these questions!" I hiss. He puts his elbows on his knees and presses his head in his hands.

"Look, I love you and I love Carmen but I think it's time that you ask her about Genevieve" he replies. I frown and give him a confuse look.

"What are you talking about Dave?" I ask hardly. He sighs and squeezes my knee as he stands up from his seat.

"It's not my place to tell you anything about it...it's her place" He answers.

''Then why did you bring this up? Why did you decide to talk to me about this?" I yell and he gets close to me, pointing his finger at me.

"To advise you! Because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt if Carmen end up doing something bad to hurt you...I don't hate her but this girl got issues...if you believe so much in this relationship, you should listen to me" he yells back. I mumble something to myself as I stare at the ground. He sighs before he wraps his arms around me. I love him, he's like a big brother to me and I know that when he tell me something, it's always true. I knew that Carmen was hiding something from me and I'll find out what it is.

"Come here" I hold him tightly against me and that's when I realized that I was crying.

**A few hours later...**

School was over and I still haven't seen Carmen but I spot Genevieve with another girl doing something that I don't even want to look at anymore. She notices me and smiles as she waves her hand for me to come over. She fixes her hair and her shirt. The other girl, well, she looks lost or something. Whatever.

"Well, hello to you" she says and I roll my eyes. Maybe she knows where Carmen is.

"Let's get this straight...I don't know what you are trying to do with Carmen but she's mine so I suggest you to stay away from her!" I warn and she starts to laugh before she stops abruptly.

"I don't know what's got into you but if I were you, you wouldn't want to talk to me like that" she sneers.

"Where is she?" I ask harshly and she smirks as she crosses her arms under her chest.

"Why?" I clench my fists because I was fuming.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I want to know where she is! Now can you answer the question" I hiss tiredly and she scoffs.

"I don't know where she is and even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" she smiles widely when my face drops.

"Argh...you're a fuckin dirty slut, I wonder how you can be with that trashy whore" I ask with disgust to the girl who was with her. The girl didn't say anything but shrugs her shoulders.

"We're not a couple or anything like that" she blurts out. Genevieve turns to look at her...with a different look. Ha-ha! Payback is sick. I don't know what she thought she has with this girl but this one doesn't feel the same.

"It looks like you're not even her type!" I smirk when her face turn all red.

"You better shut your mouth right or..." I interrupt her, getting close to her.

"Or what? You're going to hit me?" my nose was touching hers as we stare coldly at each other." then go ahead, do it" I finish.

"What's going on here?" ha, it's her. I look at Genevieve with disgust, from her head to her toes before I pull back.

"You better keep an eye on your girl, Carmen!" she informs coldly as she glares at me. My girlfriend gives me a confuse look as she wraps her arm around my waist.

"What did you tell her?" she hisses and Genevieve's face completely changes. I don't know what it was this time and I couldn't figure out.

"Forget what I said...Nikky we're leaving" she was about to grab her by the hand but she pulls her hand away, shaking her head.

"No...erm, I-I have things to do" she mumbles softly. This girl is strange. She looks at Carmen and gives her a soft smile before she walks away to the other direction. Genevieve throws her hands in the air.

"fuckin hell! What's wrong with everyone" she yells before she walks away. I rise and eyebrow with a smile as I watch her walking away.

"Are you ok?" she asks softly as we walk hands in hands to her car.

"I'm fine...we need to talk when we'll get to your house" I inform. She mumbles something as she starts the car. It took us 20 minutes to get there; we get out of the car and walked to the kitchen. Thank god we were alone. She opens the fridge and takes out two bottles of beers and hands me one but I shake my head. She shrugs her shoulders before she sits on the counter and opens her beer.

"First of all...where we're you this morning? I was looking for you" I ask.

"I was out somewhere" she replies and I sigh.

"You were out doing something! What was it? Don't take me for a stupid girl, Carmen!" I hiss.

"That's not important! Are you going to drop it now!" she hisses back as she looks coldly in my eyes. She was high, I can see it; her pupils were dilated and red. She caught me staring for too long so she turns her head away and take a sip from her beer. I don't to go on that subject because it will never end. The only thing I can conclude is that she didn't take weed. She has completely changed.

"Who is Genevieve?" she raises her head so fast that I'm surprise that she didn't break anything.

"Why are you asking me that? I told you, she's my best friend "she blurts out. I know she was lying; her hands were shaking.

"When are you going to stop lying in my face? Dave told me to ask you and it seems to me that she was more than just you're best friend...am I right?" I yell and she turns cold.

"I'm going to kill this bastard! And yes, she's my ex and so what? You are going to turn crazy about that now!" she yells back.

"You're not fuckin serious! You went out with your ex to a party behind my back and you lies to me saying that she's an old friend" I raise more my voice. She hits the bottle on the counter but I didn't flinch at all.

"yes I did because I wanted to catch with what we left behind...I didn't want to tell you because I knew that you were going to act like a jealous girlfriend" she sneers. And I scoff as I cross my arms under my chest.

"Cut the fuckin crap, Carmen! What's there that you need to catch up with? She's an ex! You could have told me! I feel like you always hiding stuffs from me and I can't deal with this I had the guts to talk to you about what I did in my past and you, you didn't even move or open your fuckin mouth to talk to me about yours!...do you really call this a couple now?" I scream and she jumps out of the counter.

"I didn't ask you to share the stories from your past with me...and I don't want you to get into my business and I don't want to talk about any of them! So leave me the fuck alone with that" she screams back. I laugh bitterly.

"ok...you want to deal with you fuckin problems all by yourself? Then do it, I don't fuckin care anymore...you are driving me crazy with all these secrets and lies "I yell again. She let out a groan as she reaches her hands in her hair.

"This is how I am, Beccy, you knew that since the first day we've met! And if you can't deal with it then...maybe you shouldn't be with me" she says hardly. I feel a sharp pain in my heart, I can't believe that she just say that.

"yes you right...but that won't change anything because I don't want to lose you...if you're not ready to talk about anything from the past that been eating you from the inside, I will understand that...but don't you EVER say something like that!" she mumbles something to herself, I sigh and get close to her but she pushes me away. She fuckin pushes me away. I give her an incredibly look.

"Are you done now?" she blurts out. I glare at her.

"You're a fuckin bitch, you know that? All I'm trying to do it's to help you but you are giving me the wall!" I hiss.

"I don't need it...and quite frankly you are driving me insane right now...I need to get some air" she grumbles and takes her car keys. I frown and follow her outside.

"Where are you going?" I ask softly.

"Like I said: Out" she yells as she gets into her car and drives away. I fall on the ground and start to cry. I miss the Carmen that I've met a few years ago and I'm so worry about her. Since her parents died, she hasn't been the same. She started to drink more, she's avoiding me a lot and she almost…hit me last time. I didn't want to talk about it to anyone because she doesn't even remember about this. She's became more aggressive with everyone. I get back inside, go upstairs to her room. I get in her bed and hold her pillow close to my chest; I can smell her perfume. I smile sadly before I fall asleep. I wake up when I hear a loud crash coming from the room. I look at the clock; it was 5:13am. Where the hell was she since 6pm! My back was turn to her so she didn't know that I was awake. I feel her body get close against me and she slides her arm around my waist. I hesitate at first before I press my hand against her. The tear starts to fall from my eyes. I don't know why. Maybe it's because my girlfriend is pushing me away day after day and doesn't want my help.

"Beccy...are you awake?" she slurs softly. I flinch when I smell the alcohol coming out of her breath. I didn't answer. Are you fuckin serious? It's 5:30 and you really think that I'm awake at this time. I have school in 3 hours!

"I guess that you sleeping then...I just want to say how sorry I am for being so mean with you...it's just, there is some stuffs that I can't tell you cuz I'm scare you'll run away from me...I love you, don't ever forget that." she mumbles softly and kisses me on the cheek. I close my eyes when her lips touched my cheek, I was trying to hold back the tears but I know I couldn't.

**At school...**

I was sitting at the table with my friends, we were talking and laughing about some stupid stuffs. That's when shows up, at 12:00. She spots me and walks close to our table.

"Hi guys" they waved their hands at her.

"You look like shit!" Amy blurts out. Carmen looks away from them to me. I give her a cold stare. The moment was awkward.

"Well, we're going to leave you guys so see you later "Mary says before she grabs Amy by the hand before this one has the time to protest.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she groan as she sits at the table. I glare at her.

"Why would I wake your drunken ass up?" I ask harshly and she looks away.

"Oh...you were awake" she figures out.

"Yes, I was...where we're you? I was fuckin worried!" I exclaim sadly and she sighs as she runs her hand in her hair. Her hair was messy and she has bag under her eyes.

"I was with a friend" she answers. I snort.

"Which one? You have plenty!" I retort and she gives me the look. I think I found the answer by myself" ha! You were with Genevieve" I finish. Her eyes pop out and she reaches her hand to touch mine but I moved it.

"Beccy, it's not what you think...I needed someone to talk and she was there" I clench my jaw as I hit the table and she jumps.

"You could have stay with me to talk, call your sister or Dave! But instead you went to see your fuckin ex...Unbelievable!" I yell and people started to look at us. She looks around and knows that she was the center of the attention.

"She's not just my ex! She's also my best friend! And can you calm down and not talk about this here!" she whispers and I laugh bitterly as I stand up from the table.

"Where are you going? You not going to leave me alone!" she says sadly. I look at her and I was so angry after her.

"You can go see Genevieve...I'm sure she's waiting for you somewhere" I mock with disgust. I see her eyes getting wet and honestly I don't care. I might love her but when I'm angry no one can fix that except Ashley or Spencer. Before she has the time to speak I walk away as fast as I can.

**At home…**

"What's in your head?" Ashley asks me as she joins me on my bed. I'm quite happy that she and mom are trying to work things out. I really am. I give her a sad smile as I snuggle close to her.

"It's Carmen...I don't know what's wrong with her but she won't talk about it...plus she's a fuckin liar!" I hiss the last words. My mom frowns.

"How would you know if she's lying?"

"I don't need to know, I can see it on her face and she didn't tell me the truth about Genevieve...she's her fuckin ex." I explain and she gives me a sorry look.

"Well, it's not too dramatic, isn't it?" she bits her lip when I shot her a glare.

"For a woman who hates her, you sure know how to fake it!" I roll my eyes.

"I still hate that girl…all I'm saying is that yes she's her ex ,it's not like she was cheating on you...I hope she's not because I will-" I cut her before she can finish her sentence.

"Mom! She's not...I just feel that she's hiding other stuffs from me...can you believe it? It's Dave who had to make the move for her because if it wasn't from him, I think she would have never told me about Genevieve being her ex!"I exclaim.

"Did you try to have a conversation with her? A normal one!" she asks, pressing on her last words. I groan against her neck.

"I tried but she's making it so difficult! She's acting like a dumb ass right now and when I tell her something important, she won't take it seriously" I say.

"ok...it's going to sound strange to hear that coming from me but...maybe you should ask Spencer to talk to her or...I can try" she says. I laugh, yes I actually did, and she glares at me.

"There's no way that I'll let you alone with her! I don't want to find her dead body somewhere in the house!" I grumble. She rolls her eyes.

"You watching too much tv!..If I can't success well, maybe you should really push her to tell you everything...because you know I won't take it well if she hurts you" she says hardly.

"I know, Ma...but tonight, I'm not in the mood to go see her at all!...yesterday afternoon she was high and last night drunk'' I blurt out and she gives me a look before her phone starts to ring she looks at the screen.

"I have to take this" she walks out of the room. I let out a sigh as I drop my body on the bed.

**Ashley's POV**

"hey...how are you?" I say over the phone. I have a little smile across my face and you want to know why? Well, after I spend a few days with Spencer, things have been a little bit better between us; we talked and even...flirted a little bit. I was happy that I could have her attention back.

"I'm good...what about you and Beccy?" I sigh as I sit at the table.

"Me I'm fine thanks and Beccy, well she's having another episode with Carmen ...I swear to god that girl got issues!" I blurt out and she chuckles.

"Oh, that's bad uh!...well, I was thinking that maybe we can go out tonight" she suggests and I start smiling again.

"Sure! Why not? Plus I have nothing to do and I'm sure Beccy has plan something with her friends" I answer.

"Ok then it's settle...we'll go see a movie and stuffs like that" she blurts out. I make a happy dance in my head.

"I'll pick you up at 7...see ya later" I say.

"See ya and tell Beccy I love her and I'll talk to her later" she mumbles softly. I agree before I hang up the phone.

"Why are you smiling like you just got a present?" Beccy asks me with a weird look as she opens the fridge to take a bottle of juice. I jump, pressing my hand on my chest and glare at her.

"A little more than that, and I would had a heart attack ...it was your mom" I answer and she gives me a silly smile. She takes a sip from the bottle as she leans against the counter.

"Mom huh? Is there something going on between you two that I should be aware of!" she asks playfully and I roll my eyes with a little smile.

"Well, we made a lot of progress the past few days, it went pretty good and tonight, she asked me to go see a movie with her!" I exclaim and she smiles. It was a true one, thank god.

"I'm happy for both of you...at least I know that right now, fighting and arguing are done now...I just hope that you or her will make the next move" she smirks and I know what she was referring to. I slap her playfully on the arm.

"Watch it!...do you have plans for tonight?" I ask and she nods her head before she puts the bottle on the counter.

"I'm going to spend the rest of the night with the girls and Dave" she answers.

"Dave, I haven't seen this guy in age!...And when you say spend the night, what do you mean by that!" I give her a specious look and she shrugs her shoulders as she looks around.

"Oh, you know...the usual" she rushes out.

"mmm,you mean you going to a party...all I can tell you is to be careful because I don't want to be awake by the cop in the middle of the night" I hiss and she scoffs.

"That's if you get home tonight" she raises her eyebrows and I frown.

"What's that-" I get it now. I shot her an icy look when she starts to laugh.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear what you just say!" I groan. She smiles before she hugs me.

"I'll leave you to it...I have to go get ready" she says as she pulls away.

"Be careful and have a good night" I yell as she walks away.

"You too...and don't do too much stuff" she yells back. I shook my head and chuckle by myself. Silly girl! Three hours had pass since we left the movie theater, I had a lot fun but I don't know if she had. We were walking across the street silently until I couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

"What is this?" I ask as we stopped in a corner. She gives me a confuse look.

"What are you talking about?" I sigh and reach my hand in my hair.

"This! Is this what you only want? Going out with me just like that or it meant something for you...because for me all this meant something" I gesture softly with my hands. She takes my hands and pulls me close to her.

"of it meant something...I just don't want us to rush anything because I don't want neither of us to regret anything." she explains and I nod my head as I look at the floor.

"yea, I understand" I mumble and she chuckles softly and touches my cheek. I raise my head to meet her beautiful blue eyes.

"You getting angry and I don't like it" she raises an eyebrows and I groan.

"No, I'm not..." I lie and look away. Yes, I was getting angry. It's not my fault!

"if you say so...let's go home" she suggest.

"Yours or...mine?" I hesitate at first. She bites her lips.

"Yours" she answers as we walked to the car. When we got home, it was already 9:30pm. I prepared some tea and walk back to the living room where she was waiting for me. She was looking at some pictures and one in particular.

"I remember this one as if it was yesterday" I say softly and hand her a cup. She thanks me and gives me a soft smile.

"it was our first kiss under the mistletoe...I remember when you broke your arm when you tried to take off the star...it was hilarious" she starts to laugh and I give her a glare.

"Not funny...I cried like a baby that night" I pout and she pinches my cheek before we sits on the couch.

"so...how have you been lately?" I ask and take a sip from the cup. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Works, works and works" she whines and I chuckle softy.

"Maybe you should take some vacations" I say.

"I thought about that, I want to go in the South...I really need a break from all the dramas I'm living in" she explains softly.

"that's not a bad idea...you need to rest" she nods her head.

"and what about you?" she asks with a little smile.

"Well, I have a new producer and she's not bad...better than the one I had before." I answer.

"Ha and I bet that she's sexy as hell" she jokes but I know that she was trying to hide her jealousy. I smirk and turn to fix her.

"Jealous?...she has a girlfriend so I don't have time to waste, you know me, I'm not the kind of person who will fucked up another one relationship." I explain.

"You did it with us" she mumbles, looking away. I control myself, trying not to get angry and it works.

"I know and I regret it every second I think about what I did to you and Beccy" I say softly. After this conversation, we started another one. It was fun; I missed all this moment with her. We laughed and joked about the old time. It was 12:30 when we started to get tired. She was going to leave but I told her that she can crash here tonight. And yes we shared the bed; she even wraps her arms around my waist. I couldn't help but to squeeze her against my body.

"goodnight" she whisper. That means she was already falling asleep.

"goodnight" I whisper back. The next morning, when I woke up, I was hoping to see her there but she was already gone. I sigh because i have a feeling that she regrets what happened last night. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom to clean myself. When I was done, I went to check on Beccy to see if she got home and she was. She was still asleep so I decided to let her sleep. I just hope that she didn't drink too much last night. I walk downstairs to prepare the breakfast and set the table even if we're only two in the house. An hour later, I hear her walking down the stairs. I smile and turn to tell her good morning but my smile drops and I feel anger running through my blood. I walk toward her and take her by the chin.

"What the hell happened last night? Who did that to you?" I ask harshly. One thing that I hate, it's when people touch to my family. She sighs and walks past me.

"if I tell you, promise me that you won't turn crazy or anything else" she mumbles. I laugh bitterly.

"Someone hurt you and you REALLY think that I'm going to stay here doing nothing!" I yell and she flinches.

"I-I..." she swallow hard because I know I was scaring her but I can't help. You don't mess with the family!

"Tell me right now who did this to you or I'll go ask Dave or the other girls.

"She saw me dancing with two other chicks and she didn't like it so she got super mad...so the fight started and she hits me accidentally" she explains softly, looking away from my eyes. I cross my arms under my chest and give her a cold look. I know she was lying somewhere but I can't figure out.

"I want a name, Beccy!" I hiss. She has a big cut on her lower lips. Even if it's just a cut, I won't accept it.

"Carmen" she whispers. I uncross my arms and clench my fists. She notices and opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"don't say a word and go to your room" I say hardly.

"You can't send me to my room for that! And it was just an accident!" she yells. I point my finger to her face.

"I don't give a shit if it was an accident or not. She hurts you and I won't take it! She should have act like a mature girl and not start a fight because she was jealous!...And I have the feeling that you not telling me the whole truth " I scream with rage." Now, I want you to go upstairs...No going out today!" I finish. She nods her head softly before she walks upstairs. I hit the counter, I wasn't hungry anymore. All this cut my appetite. I'm going to pay a visit to this girl. I take my car keys and drive to her house. I get out of the car and knock hardly on the door.

"hmm? Hello, Ms. Davies" Lesly greets confusedly. I don't know why I hate her sister but not her. Ha yes! It's because she's the nicer one and i would prefer her for Beccy. I give her a little smile.

"sorry to wake you up but I need to see your sister" I try to hold my anger but I think she caught me. She frowns.

"she didn't came home last night...I tried her phone but nothing...why? What's wrong with her?" she rambles. I reach my hand in my hair.

"she hits Beccy" I answer angrily and her eyes widens.

"what! Carmen would never do something like that to her" she hisses and shook her head.

"Beccy wouldn't lie about something like this, would she?" I sneer, well I hope so and she sighs.

"ok, I have to admit...I hears about what happened last night but I don't know the true story of it...there's always different side of stories." she confesses.

"you tell Your sister that I don't want her to see Beccy anymore...and if she has a problem with that, to come see me...I want to have a word with her!" I retort and she nods slowly. I thank her before I walk away. While I was driving, my phone rings, it's a text from Spencer.

"_Sorry if I left without saying good bye...and I know what your thought was...I don't regret anything :)"_I sigh in relief and smile. Danm! She knows me too well.

"_You better be...I already missed you! :(" ,_I text back. I wait two minute before she texts me back.

"_aw...I kno me too:(...we should see each other again but not this week because I'll be busy with work :/"_I groan as I park the car in front of my building company and unlock the belt.

"_ok,that's suck but I understand...I got to go to work so...I'll catch up with you another time_''.

**I need your comments! Please :)**

**Mistakes are mine! And I'm sorry bout it. :/**


End file.
